Senritsu
by MayLu
Summary: NejiTenten // Una Amistad, una mision, un baile, un sentimiento, una confesion, una union. Lemon // EPILOGO UP! :
1. 1: Amistad

**Hola Hola!!!**

**Aqui yo con una nueva historia ^^  
espero que sea del agrado de todos :D**

**Disclaimer: Lastimosamente para mi ninguno de los personajes de esta maravillosa serie Manga/Anime me pertenecen.  
****Arigatō Gozaimasu Kami-Sama por la existencia de Kishimoto Masashi-Sama.**

* * *

**Senritsu**

_**...**_

_**Cap I**_

**_..._**

Era un día hermoso! El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo iluminando toda Konoha.

En un lugar algo apartado del bosque se oían unos golpes y gritos… Tres jóvenes ninjas estaban entrenando, 1 golpeaba ferozmente un árbol que estaba casi a punto de caerse, cerca de él estaban dos personas más, un chico y una chica, estaban peleando, la chica parecía algo enojada

...

_- Ya verás!_ – gritó la chica

_- Vamos! Eso es todo lo que tienes?_ – Incitaba el Joven

_- Kyyyya!!!!!!_ – Vocifero la chica mientras descargaba todo su arsenal de armas sobre el chico

_- Ja! Así me gusta más!_ – Dijo el chico mientras se preparaba - Hakkeshō Kaiten

Sólo se vio como salían disparadas miles de armas a todos los lados y luego se oyó un grito femenino

_- AAAUUCH! Iiteeeee!!!!!_ – decía la chica mientras apretaba su brazo izquierdo y hacia una mueca de dolor

_- Tenten! Estas bien?_ – Pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia su compañera

_- auuuch :(__ Neji! una de las armas me dio -  
_  
_- Déjame ver_ – le contesto neji revisando su herida – _Deberías ir a ver a Sakura-san o a Tsunade-Sama  
_  
_- eeeh? Es muy grave?_ – cuestiono preocupada la kunoichi

_- no mucho… se te rompieron unos tendones  
_  
_- T-T auuush… si es grave T_T  
_  
_- si quieres te acompaño_ – se ofreció Neji

_- Por favor_ – dijo Tenten intentando sonreír

Neji la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo al hospital en donde se encontraron a su amiga peli rosa en la recepción del lugar

...

_- Sakura-san_ – llamo el castaño

_- Si?_ – contesto la chica virándose y viendo a sus dos amigos – _Que te paso Tenten?_ – cuestiono al ver el brazo de la chica sangrar

_- Estábamos entrenando y lancé muchas armas y cuando Neji intento esquivarlas me cayo una y me corto_ – Explico brevemente la chica

_- Vaya que cortada, ven te voy a curar_ – le dijo Sakura a Tenten tocando su brazo lastimado

_- No no no, me duele mucho_ – se quejo la chica intentando apartarse de Sakura como una niña de 3 años que visita al doctor xD

_- Tranquila Tenten, Sakura-san sabe lo que hace_ – dijo Neji intentando tranquilizar a su compañera – _Ve con ella yo te espero aquí  
_  
_- Noo, Neji ven conmigo_ – Respondió Tenten con los ojos aguados

_- Esta bien_ – respondió resignado el Hyūga

...

Ciertamente su compañera era una gran Kunoichi, pero a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña, no sabia porque pero cuando lo hacia le parecía que era tierna y no se podía negar a las peticiones que le hiciera

...

_- Listo_ – Dijo la peli rosa terminándole de poner una venda a Tenten en su brazo – _Trata de no moverlo bruscamente si?  
_  
_- Sipi!! ^^ Arigat__ō Sakura-Chan! –_ dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa

_- Como te sientes?_ – Pregunto Neji – _Ya no te duele?  
_  
_- Nopii ya estoy bien gracias Neji-  
_  
_- Quieres un caramelo Tenten-Chan?_ – pregunto Sakura con cierto tono de burla

- ¬¬ - fue la mirada que recibió la ninja-medico por parte de su amiga antes de que ambas soltaran una carcajada

...

Saliendo del hospital Tenten caminaba despacio junto a Neji quien solo se limitaba a mirarla de reojo, ambos se detuvieron al ver a su otro compañero y a su sensei

...

_- Hola chicos! _– saludaba efusivamente su sensei – _que hacían?  
_  
_- Gai-Sensei _– contesto Tenten _– me lastime el brazo y Neji se ofreció a acompañarme acá donde Sakura-chan para que me lo curara ^^_

_- OH! Neji-kun que amable eres con Tenten-chan! –_ dijo su peculiar amigo haciendo una de sus tantas poses guay!

_- hmp –_

- Lee! No molestes a Neji el solo quería ser amable conmigo, verdad Neji? -

- hmp -

_- Neji, practica tu vocabulario quieres? –_ dijo el mayor de los 4 a lo que se escucho una ligera risita cortesía de Tenten _– Bueno chicos basta de charlas tenemos que ir donde Tsunade-Sama, al parecer nos tiene una misión especial a los 4 así que andando!_

_- SIII! –_ grito Lee

_..._

Los 4 ninjas se dirigieron hacia la torre Hokage donde los estaba esperando Tsunade, al llegar Gai-sensei toco la puerta y se escucho un _"adelante",_ a lo que su sensei respondió abriendo la puerta y diciendo _"permiso"_

_- Vinimos lo mas pronto posible Tsunade-sama –_ dijo gai-sensei

_- Gracias –_ contesto la Godaime_ – Los mande a llamar porque me parece que son el equipo perfecto para una misión que me acaba de llegar_

_- Perfecto, mi equipo y yo estamos dispuestos a cumplirla -_

_- Tienen que investigar un asesinato, en realidad una serie de ellos y tal vez uno mas que se intente realizar en las tierras del señor feudal, al parecer son ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Nieve quienes han cometido los asesinatos o al menos eso considera la guardia de palacio, el caso es que se va a dar un gran baile en honor a la recién nacida hija del mejor amigo del señor feudal, el cual parece ser que es a quien tienen en la mira –_ explicó Tsunade

_- Bien Tsunade-sama usted dirá cuando partimos –_ respondió el genio Hyūga

_- En 2 horas, el baile es en 3 días y ustedes tendrán que hacerse pasar por invitados, Shizune entrégales las invitaciones y los mapas del palacio –_ se dirigió hacia su pupila_ – espero que les vaya bien –_ completo con una sonrisa_ – ahora en marcha!_

_- HAI! –_ respondieron en unísono e hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina de la Hokage

_..._

_Bueno! Preparen todo lo que consideren necesario y en 2 horas nos vemos en la puerta de la aldea –_ dijo gai-sensei

_- hai! –_ respondieron sus pupilos

...

_

* * *

Espero que les guste dejen sus reviews para saberlo ^^_

_por cierto Senritsu significa Melodia_

_Matta-nee! _

_God Bless!_


	2. 2: Mision

**Ohayooooo!!!!**

**Aqui traigo la conti del fic ^^**

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls: grax x leer y comentar chicas, aqui traigo la contii, espero que les guste :D  
samanthaaleyva: grax x leer el fic y x tu review. tambn te deseo un feliz san valentin ^^!**

**y a leer!**

* * *

_**Cap. II**_

**_..._**

El Sol estaba templado en la tarde de ese día, ya era la hora pactada y en la puerta principal de la gran Konoha se veían 3 figuras varoniles que estaban a la espera…

_- Chicos!!_ – Se oyó un grito femenino – _disculpen la demora :D  
_  
_- No te preocupes Tenten_ – respondió su maestro – _listos?  
_  
_- hai!_ – se escucho en unísono

...

El equipo de Maito Gai se dispuso a partir velozmente rumbo al palacio del Señor Feudal, entre las cosas que Shizune le había entregado estaba una carta en la que decía que su presencia solo seria reconocida por el general de la guardia de palacio y obviamente para el señor feudal, para el resto de la gente, ellos solo eran 4 invitados mas al prestigioso baile.

Los ninjas siguieron saltando entre los arboles del bosque, y tras un hermoso atardecer divisaron el pequeño pueblillo aledaño al gran palacio, así que decidieron continuar normalmente, caminando como cualquier otra persona, claro esta no sin antes quitarse las bandanas que los reconocían como ninjas de Konoha

...

_- Bueno chicos_ – dijo Gai – _démonos prisa en llegar al palacio que ya deben estar esperándonos_

...

Al llegar a las puertas del gran palacio, salió a recibirlos un joven de unos 25 años que se identifico de inmediato

...

_- Sean bienvenidos, yo soy el General Mishiro Ryoko_ – dijo – síganme por aquí el _señor __Matsudaira Katamori__ (1)__ los espera_

Los ninjas siguieron al joven general hasta unas grandes puertas, anunciaron su entrada, el permiso fue concebido y dichas puertas se abrieron.

_..._

_- Mi señor, estos son los ninjas de Konoha que fueron requeridos _– explico el general

_- Sean bienvenidos _– saludo cortésmente el gran señor feudal

_- D__ōzo yoroshiku (2)__ Matsudaira Katamori-Sama_– respondió Gai-sensei

_- Por favor sólo Katamori _– respondió humildemente el gran señor - _Antes que nada quiero que por favor traten esta misión con mucha cautela y reserva, la vida de algunas personas ya fueron cobradas y no se nos haría raro que se cobraran mas e inclusive, debo admitir, que la mía también puede estar en peligro_ – concluyo el gran jefe con un tono algo preocupado

_- W__akari__mashita (3)__, __no se preocupe Katamori-Sama_ – dijo el sensei conservando aun el respeto a la figura presente – _nosotros estamos aquí para asegurarle que esta situación se resolverá lo mas pronto posible  
_  
_- Me alegra escuchar eso_ – respondió el gran Señor – _el general Ryoko les dará mas detalles, por ahora les mostrara sus habitaciones supongo que deben estar cansados con el viaje__- Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu (4)_ – respondieron los ninjas

_- Con su permiso Katamori-_Sama – dijo Ryoko – vengan conmigo por favor – dirigiéndose a los ninjas _– les mostrare sus estancias_ – concluyo con una sonrisa

Los Shinobis se despidieron del Señor Feudal haciendo una gran reverencia de respeto y salieron del gran salón, siguiendo al joven general, el cual empezó a informarles todo lo referente a la situación

...

_- En el comunicado que le enviamos a su Hokage, le informamos que ya ha habido varias bajas de parte de nuestro bando y el enemigo –_ dijo-_ por ello sabemos que se tratan de ninjas de la nieve, y por consiguiente que mejor que se enfrenten con ninjas como ustedes, digo deben estar muy capacitados para que los enviasen a esta misión rango S –_ concluyó

_- Esta usted en lo correcto_ – hablo el prodigo Hyūga con un tono el cual sus compañeros reconocieron inmediatamente – _acaso tiene alguna duda?_ – cuestiono

_- Neji-kun!_ – llamo a modo de regaño la femenina del grupo

_- No, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto_ – dijo el general – _aquí están sus habitaciones_ – señalando un corredor algo amplio y cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado – _espero que sean acogedoras para ustedes, si me disculpan me retiro para que descansen, mañana hablaremos de lo que haga falta hablar, con permiso_ – dijo retirándose del lugar dando una mirada curiosa a la kunoichi, la cual no la paso por alto y cierto ojiperla menos

…

_- WAAAAAAOOOOOOOO! _– Exclamó la bestia verde de Konoha al ver las habitaciones, recorrió las 4 habitaciones ágilmente – _parecen mini palacios dentro del gran palacio _– esbozó con su acostumbrada euforia

_- Lee, cálmate no es para tanto _– dijo el prodigo del grupo

_- Déjalo Neji tu sabes que el es así _– dijo Tenten con una gotita en su cabeza

_- Ejém! _– aclaro su voz el sensei para hacerse notar y conseguir la atención de todos – _escojan una habitación rápidamente desempaquen y en una hora los quiero en mi habitación para decirles el plan  
_  
_- HAI, GAI-SENSEI!!!, YO ME PIDO ESTA!! _– grito lee entrando a la habitación de la punta izquierda y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

_- Yo me quedo con la de la otra punta ^^ _- dijo la chica empezando a caminar

_- Yo me voy a la que esta al lado de la de Tenten _– dijo el Hyūga

_- Perfecto _– dijo Gai entrando a su habitación

...

_- Waaaaaaaoooooooooooo_ – exclamó la chica de los conguitos – _Lee no mentía cuando decía que eran como mini palacios_

Tenten empezó a recorrer su gran habitación, tenia una gran cama doble recubierta con finas sabanas dignas de palacio, no paso por desapercibido los delicados detalles bordados en los alrededores de dicha prenda, habían 2 almohadas que se veían bastante suaves y un pequeño cojín en el medio que tenia unos arabescos que se unían en las esquinas, aun lado de la cama había una mesita de noche que hacia juego con esta al igual que un tocador con un espejo que tenia un marco realmente hermoso, la habitación tenia una discreta ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso jardín que había afuera y al lado de la ventana un sillón muy lujoso.

La chica se percato de una puerta y decidió ir a explorar, era un armario, pero valla armario recorría casi toda la pared que daba con la habitación de al lado, siguió explorando, vio otra puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un baño bastante grande dividido en dos cuartillos (5), en la división del fondo estaba una bañera enorme que invitaba a ser usada, al lado estaba una ducha que estaba contra la pared y la bañera, afuera estaba un retrete, un lavamanos y un espejo en frente de este ultimo.

_- Me siento como una princesa_ ^^ - dijo la chica esbozando una gran sonrisa y un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas

...

* * *

aquiii el segundo cap de esta historia :D  
a continuacion hago unas aclaraciones ^^

(1)_Matsudaira Katamori: _fue un señor feudal de la época antigua japonesa, fue uno de los más reconocidos de su época.

(2) significa mucho gusto o un placer conocerle

(3) comprendo, entiendo, entendido

(4) es la forma mas cordial de decir muchas gracias

(5)Los baños en Japón no tienen el retrete y la bañera juntos como es usual en occidente, sino que están dividen en dos cuartos; en uno, donde se encuentra el retrete, y otro que tiene una bañera y la ducha: se preguntaran porque ambas cosas, resulta que la bañera no se usa para lavarse, si no solo para relajarse, las personas se lavan en la ducha :D.

espero sus reviews!!

HAPPY SAN VALENTIN!  
God Bless!


	3. 3: Baile: Parte1

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**_

**_como estaaan? espero que bn!!!_**

**_:D sorry XD jajaja si ya se que me tarde un monton pero es que no habia podido subir el cap  
por problemillas en mi salud :s habia tado enfermita pero ya me mejore y aqui traigo la contiii_**

**_Muchas gracias por los review! espero que me dejen mas en este cap_**

**_ATENCION!!!:_ este cap se dividira en 2 partes ^^ y es el preambulo al gran baile XD**

**_ahora si a leer!!!_**

* * *

_**Cap. III parte1**_

**_..._**

El tiempo se había agotado y era hora de ir a ver a Gai-sensei para que este les contara su estrategia. El primero en aparecer en la habitación fue el hiperactivo Lee, luego llego el genio Hyūga y detrás de este entró Tenten.

Su sensei se encontraba sentado en su cama y los 3 se sentaron en frente de el dejando a la kunoichi en el medio

...

_- Bueno chicos_ – dijo Gai a sus alumnos- _en 2 días es el baile, por lo tanto hay que darnos prisa en completar una estrategia, en el camino se me pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza  
_  
_- Y cuales son esas ideas Gai-sensei?_ – preguntó Lee

_- La primera es dividirnos, así cubriríamos mas espacio, tanto dentro de la fiesta como afuera_ – respondió

_- Me parece una gran idea_ – dijo Neji

...

Cuando iba a continuar llamaron a la puerta, el dueño de la habitación dejo pasar a quien pedía hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y entro nada mas y nada menos que el general Ryoko, quien desde que entro no paraba de mirar a la chica, cosa que empezaba a molestar a cierto chico

...

_- Permiso_ – dijo Ryoko al entrar – _interrumpo algo? Disculpen no sabia que estaban reunidos_ – se disculpo

_- No tiene que disculparse, es mas estaba pensando que seria mejor si usted estuviera aquí así estará al tanto de cómo manejaremos la situación y así nos pueda apoyar_ – respondió Gai – _tome asiento, acabamos de empezar  
_  
_- Gracias_ – dijo Ryoko y se fue a sentar

_- Les venia diciendo que es mejor dividirnos, para cubrir mas terreno, 2 en la fiesta principal y 2 afuera_ – retomo el sensei

_- Eso me parece muy bien_ – apoyo el general – _y ya decidió quienes van a estar en el salón y quienes en el jardín?  
_  
_- Neji y Tenten estarán adentro mientras Lee y yo estaremos afuera_ – respondió

_- Gai-sensei, creo que seria mejor que yo estuviera afuera, con mi Byakugan seria mas fácil vigilar en el campo abierto_ – explico el genio Hyūga

_- Puede que tengas razón, pero adentro tengo entendido que estará el Señor Feudal y sus invitados mas importantes y es por ello que te necesito adentro, además no podemos dejar sola a Tenten_ –

_- Así es, en el jardín estarán el resto de los invitados junto con varios soldados disfrazados así que estarán bien_– contesto el general

_- Ese es otro punto, ya sabemos que hay que pasar desapercibidos es por eso que pensé en ciertos cambios_ –

_- Ahí no, esto no me gusta_ – pensó el genio Hyūga

_- Así que empecemos por las damas_ – continuo Gai mirando a Tenten- _necesito que cambies un poco tu atuendo ^^  
_  
_- eeeh? Que tiene algo de malo mi look?_ – pregunto anonada la chica

_- no tiene nada de malo solo no quiero que te reconozcan_ – respondió Gai con un corito de risas al fondo

_- esta bien_ – musito la castaña – _y ahora que me hago? -_ cuestiono con un puchero

_- Tenten, con cualquier look que tengas te vas a ver muy bien, TU BELLEZA ES NATURAAAL!_ – dijo en un grito Lee

_- Opino igual_ – respondió Ryoko dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica

_- Gai-sensei, Tenten esta perfecta así como es_ – dijo Neji al darse cuenta de la reacción de Ryoko

_- Gra… Gracias chicos_– respondió la chica con sus mejillas muy rojas

_- Bueno, bueno, eso ya lo sabemos ahora continuemos, Neji ahí que hacer algo con el sello_ – prosiguió Gai-sensei – _no voy a dejar que asistas con la venda en tu frente_

- hmp -

- Sello?– pregunto un perdido Ryoko

_- mmm eso es verdad, tengo una idea!_ – dijo Tenten levantando su dedo índice – _con un poco de maquillaje podríamos cubrir su se…_ – la chica no pudo terminar cuando estallo un grito

_- QUEEEEEE???!!!! YO NO ME VOY A MAQUILLAR!_ -

_- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_ – reía sin parar Lee

_- Neji solo será un poquito de polvo, tal vez base para que no se vea, no se va a notar, es del mismo color de tu piel, te juro que no se nota n.n_ -

_- Ya dije que NO!_ -

_- Pero Neji _-

_- Tenten, no es NO! _-

_- Pero, pero, peroooo _-

_- Que parte de Yo NO me voy a maquillar, NO entendiste _– decía el Hyūga recalcando los no

_- no se va a notar _– repitió la chica empezando a hacer pucheros a su compañero

_- No_ -

_- Si -_

_- No -_

_- Si -_

_- Que NO -_

_- Que siii -_

_- Dije No -_

_- Dijiste Si -_

_- Yo no dije si –_

_- Lo acabas de decir -_

_- Si, pe… -_

_- Kyyyya!!! Ya lo dijiste, ya lo dijiste, ya lo dijiste! _– Repetía victoriosa la chica

- J_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _– ahora eran tres los que reían de la "pelea" que habían acabado de presenciar

_- Eso es trampa Tenten_ – replico el Hyūga

_- No es trampa, tu dijiste si y tengo testigos_ – dijo la chica haciendo la V de victoria con sus dedos

_- Si me toca maquillarme, yo no voy ¬¬ _-

_- Pues si Neji-Kun no quiere no podemos obligarlo –_ comento el general_ – y si no vas significa que alguien tendría que suplantarte, si no es molestia para Tenten-San puedo ir yo_ con ella – se ofreció el joven general mirando a Tenten con cierta ternura

_- Quien se cree que es ese general para ver a Tenten de esa manera_ – pensó molesto el genio Hyūga – _Segura que no se nota Tenten?_ – pregunto el chico molesto

_- Claro que no!_ – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa de triunfo

_- EXCELENTE! YA ESTA DECIDIDO!!_ – dijo Lee eufóricamente

_- Bien, será mejor que cada uno vaya a descansar, mañana saldremos a la aldea para investigar_ – Dijo Gai-sensei

_- Es cierto casi se me olvida, mañana en la mañana el Señor Feudal les va a presentar a su hija, al señor Mishiro y su familia que son los agasajados en el baile_ – informo Ryoko levantándose – _hasta mañana que descansen_ – concluyo volviendo a mirar tiernamente a Tenten y saliendo de la habitación

_- Igualmente_ – respondió Neji poniéndose al frente de Tenten

_- Hasta mañana chicos_ – dijo Tenten

_- Hasta mañana_ – le respondieron al unísono

Neji y Lee imitaron a Tenten y se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando a Gai-sensei con una duda en la cabeza, o fue su imaginación o algo estaba pasando con Neji y Tenten

…

------oooo-------

Al día siguiente los ninjas fueron al gran salón donde los estaba esperando el Señor Feudal, con su hija y sus amigos, quien para la sorpresa de todos, eran bastante jóvenes…

_- Ohayō gozaimasu_ – empezó a hablar Katamori-Sama – _espero que hayan descansado muy bien  
_  
_- Muchas Gracias Katamori-sama_ – dijo Gai

_- Hoy quiero presentarles a mi hija Izayoi_ – dijo mirando a la chica que hacia una leve reverencia a los invitados - _y a la familia Mishiro, Kitsuke, Ayame y la pequeña Yura_ – dijo señalando a la pareja y a la bebe – _ellos son mis mejores amigos_ – concluyó con una sonrisa

_- Es un placer conocerlos_ – dijo Gai – _yo soy Maito Gai, ella es Tenten, el Rock Lee y el Hyūga Neji_ – dejo señalando a cada uno de sus pupilos mientras estos hacían una leve reverencia al escuchar su nombre

_- A mi hija le pareció correcto conocerlos antes del baile, en realidad ese detalle se me había escapado_ – admitió un poco apenado Katamori

_- Ahora si Otōsan?_ –Pregunto impaciente Izayoi con una sonrisa a su padre

_- Esta bien_ – respondió el gran cabecilla dejando ver que no podía negarse a las peticiones de su hija – _Tenten-san mi hija quiere mostrarle la aldea_ _y..._ – no pudo terminar porque su hija se levanto de su lugar y salió corriendo hacia la kunoichi

_- Nos acompañas Ayame-chan ^^_ - dijo Izayoi a la joven que tenia en brazos a la pequeña Yura – _Vamos chicas!! Chao papi y gracias!_ – concluía mientras corría llevando a rastras a una sorprendida Tenten seguidas a paso lento de una joven que acomodaba a su bebe

_- Mi hija se quiere ocupar del vestuario de su compañera, en realidad ella se ha ocupado en el vestuario de todas las invitadas especiales_ – informaba el señor feudal al ver la cara de asombro de los presentes – _cuando le avise que ella iba a estar en el gran salón se puso a pensar miles de combinaciones sin siquiera conocerla_

_- Así son las adolescentes Katamori_ – dijo su amigo esbozando una sonrisa

_- Oh también lo dices por Ayame jajajaja_ -

_- Tenten estaba preocupada cuando le dije que tendría que cambiar de look, así que creo que la ayuda le sienta perfecto_ – comento el sensei

...

Mientras los hombres se quedaron el gran salón hablando trivialidades sobre como se llevaría a cabo todo, las reparticiones, distribuciones y cuanto sinónimo se les ocurriera para que todo estuviera perfecto y pudieran acabar con la pesadilla que se escondía detrás de toda la fanfarria de la fiesta, 3 chicas y una bebe dormida iban camino a la casa de la modista personal de Izayoi, de nombre Hitomi.

...

Al llegar a su destino Izayoi le presento a su nueva "_tareíta_" a la anfitriona de la casa y dejó sorprendida por todas las ideas que le decía, mientras Ayame jugaba con su bebe y a Tenten le resbalaba una pequeña gota de su cabeza XD

En menos de una hora Tenten se había cambiado mil y una vez de vestidos, una inconforme Izayoi no paraba de pasarle mas y mas vestidos los cuales acomodaba a un lado mientras se volvía a cambiar y volvía a desfilarle a las mujeres en frente de ella una y otra vez mientras escuchaba un "te queda hermoso" de parte de una mamá que jugaba con su bebe, un "este color resalta tu belleza" de parte de la experta con titulo y un "no mejor pruébate el otro" de parte de la _experta_ sin titulo

...

_- Izayoi-sama, todo esto es demasiado, no debe molestarse_ – trataba de zafarse Tenten que ya estaba agotada de tanto cambiarse, en su vida había visto tantos vestidos juntos

_- No, no, no y no!_ – Decía una y otra vez la chica – _yo estoy a cargo del vestuario de las invitadas de honor y me faltas TÚ! A todas les he encontrado el vestido perfecto pero a ti nada_ – decía con un leve aire de decepción – _ahí algo en ti no se que pero es algo que o tal vez sea, no pero si ya probamos todos los colores, pero el azul celeste te quedaba hermoso pero no se, no se acomoda_ – decía la chica mientras reparaba una y otra vez a Tenten

_- Lo que pasa es que estos vestidos son muy hermosos y ninguno me va a quedar bien a mi_ -

_- A no? Y porque no?_ – cuestiono la modista

_- Pues... es que... yo_ -

_- Es que nada jovencita! Como puedes hablar así de ti misma? Arriba ese ánimo y tu confianza y sabes que creo que ya se a que se refiere Izayoi-sama_ – concluyo mirando como la hija del feudal revolcaba todos los vestidos comparándolos

...

Hitomi se acerco a Tenten y puso sus manos sobre sus dos chonguitos y los desato, busco un cepillo y peino el cabello de la castaña que le daba hasta la cadera, separo y enrollo unos mechones de pelo en el cepillo y daba vueltas haciendo unos cuantos rizos en las puntas de su cabello, hizo lo mismo con los pequeños mechones de enfrente y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica

_  
Perfecto! Ahora ponte este vestido_ – dijo dándole una caja rectangular  
_OK_ – obedeció Tenten y se fue a cambiar

...

Tras unos pocos minutos Tenten salió cambiada, el vestido que le había dado la modista era sencillo pero muy hermoso, de color rojo, tenía un escote en V que dejaba ver un poco los encantos de la Kunoichi y se amarraba al cuello con unas sutiles tirillas, también tenia un escote en la espalda pero aun mas pronunciado, 3 cms mas debajo de su cintura, era ceñido al cuerpo hasta el inicio de sus muslos luego era un poco holgado, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenia una abertura que dejaba ver un poco mas de la mitad de la pierna derecha de la chica.

_  
- Kaaawaiiiiii!!!!!!_ – Gritó Izayoi – _te ves preciosaaa!!!!!  
_  
_- Parece que estuviera pintado en ti el vestido, te queda perfecto_ – dijo Ayame

_- Cuando usted menciono que había algo que no le convencía mucho la detalle bien y decidí probar con el peinado, es un detalle sutil pero muy efectivo para dar una apariencia mucho mas femenina y delicada_ – decía con aires de superioridad la modista –_ el vestido lo había hecho hace un tiempo pero aun no tenia dueña, pero creo que ya la encontró, puedes quedártelo_ – concluyo

_- Ahí no, no podría_ – dejo Tenten algo sonrojada ante los comentarios de las 3 mujeres

_- Quédatelo, es un regalo_ – volvió a insistir la señora

_- De verdad?_ -

_- A Hitomi-san le encanta regalar vestidos a quien considere que les quedan perfectos, es como un sexto sentido que tiene_ – informo Izayoi a Tenten

_- No acepto un no por respuesta jovencita_ – dijo Hitomi

_- Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu_ – respondió emocionada Tenten haciéndole una gran reverencia a la señora

_- De nada querida_ –

...

Tenten se cambio y volvió a guardar el vestido en su caja, se peino su cabello y volvió a hacerse su clásico peinado. Luego las tres mujeres se despidieron amablemente de la modista, Tenten no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento, salieron de la casa de la señora y se dirigieron hasta un restaurante cercano invitadas por Izayoi quien había propuesto un leve descanso para ir a buscar los zapatos para completar el atuendo de Tenten.

Comieron algo ligero y siguieron su recorrido, llegaron hasta la zapatería donde Izayoi ya era clienta reconocida y no por ser la hija del señor feudal si no por su pasión por los zapatos, compraba y regalaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, definitivamente esta chica era una adicta a la moda (n/a: XD)

Apenas puso un pie dentro del gran almacén diviso "_su presa_" enseguida halo a Tenten y casi que como una orden le dijo que se los probara.

Eran unos zapatos de tacón alto rojos muy hermosos, eran abiertos, la capellada era de tiras de cuero decoradas con pequeños brillantes que iban desde su empeine y terminaban amarrándose en el tobillo.

Para alivio de Tenten, le quedaron muy bien e Izayoi sonreía triunfante ante su inminente y reconocido saber sobre zapatos. Luego de eso las tres mujeres se fueron a palacio a descansar sin duda mañana seria un gran día.

...

* * *

**buenoooooooooo! hasta aqui llego la primera parte de este cap ^^ **

**espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews! tratare de no demorarme con la otra parte**

**que esten bn!!! **

**s****ayu!**

**God Bless!!!**


	4. 3: Baile: Parte2

**Hoooolaa!!!!**

**Comoo estaan? espero que bn!!!**

**Aqui traigo la segunda parte del cap 3 XD**

**Si ya se que me tarde un poquito... me perdonan? *w***

**espero que les guste**

**NOTA: este cap es el relato del cap anterior desde el punto de vista del sexy genio Hyūga y luego mas cosillas,  
ya se que se llama baile pero les digo que aun no es la fiesta :P esa viene en el proximo cap ^^**

**Buenooooo a leeer!!!**

* * *

_**Cap. III Parte2**_

**_..._**

**Neji's POV  
**(N/A): Negrilla: alocados pensamientos sucesivos de Neji para la conversación entre la conversación XD

...

Fui a la habitación de Gai-sensei para su dichosa reunión, la verdad estaba algo fastidiado desde que había llegado a este lugar pero no sabia exactamente porque o al menos me hacia el desentendido.

Cuando llegue ya estaba Lee al entrar sentí que alguien entraba después de mi supuse que era Tenten y no me equivoque, nos sentamos y Gai-sensei empezó a hablar

....

_- Bueno chicos_ _en 2 días es el baile, por lo tanto hay que darnos prisa en completar una estrategia, en el camino se me pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza- _nos dijo

_- Y cuales son esas ideas Gai-sensei?_ – preguntó Lee

_- La primera es dividirnos, así cubriríamos mas espacio, tanto dentro de la fiesta como afuera_ –

_- Me parece una gran idea_ – le dije honestamente, ya que el lugar era bastante amplio y entre mas espacio abarcáramos iba a ser mejor

...

Cuando Gai iba a continuar hablando llamaron a la puerta, el fue a abrir y quien llamaba era nada menos y nada mas que el dichoso generalsucho no y que ya se iba a dormir? Pensé algo molesto al ver como veía a Tenten

....

_- Permiso_ _interrumpo algo? Disculpen no sabia que estaban reunidos_ – dijo Ryoko

...

Una palabra _hipócrita_! Gai siguió con su formalidad hacia el diciéndole que no interrumpía nada y que estaba pensando hasta en llamarlo, y le conto su idea de separarnos para cubrir mas terreno

....

_- Eso me parece muy bien_ – **en serio? Wau creo que **_**YO**_** lo dije primero** – _y ya decidió quienes van a estar en el salón y quienes en el jardín?_

_- Neji y Tenten estarán adentro mientras Lee y yo estaremos afuera_ – informo Gai

_- Gai-sensei, creo que seria mejor que yo estuviera afuera, con mi Byakugan seria mas fácil vigilar en el campo abierto_ – dije enseguida que vi la cara que ponía el general ese ¬¬

_- Puede que tengas razón, pero adentro tengo entendido que estará el Señor Feudal y sus invitados mas importantes y es por ello que te necesito adentro, además no podemos dejar sola a Tenten_ – **buen punto… Gai 1 – Neji 0**

**- **_Así es, en el jardín estarán el resto de los invitados junto con varios soldados disfrazados así que estarán bien_– contesto Ryoko mirándome ¿desafiante?

- _Ese es otro punto, ya sabemos que hay que pasar desapercibidos es por eso que pensé en ciertos cambios_ – dijo mi sensei

-- _Ahí no, esto no me gusta_ – pensé enseguida, tan solo en atar cabos sabia que el iba proponer disfrazarnos, con tal de que no fuera con el traje que el usa…

- _Así que empecemos por las damas – _suerte que el es todo un caballero, si hay que reconocerlo, empezó a decirle que cambiara de aspecto…

No se porque pero me parecía divertida la idea, siempre hemos visto y convivido con una Tenten algo recatada y sumisa, pensándolo bien un cambio no le haría nada mal

…

_- Tenten, con cualquier look que tengas te vas a ver muy bien, TU BELLEZA ES NATURAAAL!_ – le grito lee a la pobre Tenten

- _Opino igual_ – dijo el generalsucho sonriéndole…

Un segundo porque demonios le sonríe, y de esa manera

_- Gai-sensei, Tenten esta perfecta así como es_ – dije… y luego pensé en lo que dije… no es que me arrepienta puesto a que es verdad pero vi cierto brillo en los ojos de mi sensei que no me gustaron para nada…

_..._

_- Bueno, bueno, eso ya lo sabemos ahora continuemos, Neji ahí que hacer algo con el sello_ – prosiguió Gai-sensei – _no voy a dejar que asistas con la venda en tu frente_ - **Que acaso tiene algo malo mi sello o mi venda?** – Pensé

- _hmp_ – "articule"

- _Sello? – _pregunto el boberto ese, **ni creas que te vas a enterar chismoso**

**- **_mmm eso es verdad, tengo una idea!_ – dijo Tenten, un escalofrió corrió por mi espalda - _con un poco de maquillaje podríamos cubrir su se…_

_- QUEEEEEE???!!!! YO **NO** ME VOY A MAQUILLAR!_ – grite! Ahora entendía porque el escalofrió

- _Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_ – deja de reírte Lee!!! Pensé enojado

- _Neji solo será un poquito de polvo, tal vez base para que no se vea, no se va a notar, es del mismo color de tu piel, te juro que no se nota n.n_ – intento convencerme

- _Ya dije que __**NO**__!_ – **y no es no! Y un Hyūga no se echa atrás!**

**- **_Pero Neji _– **así hagas las caritas mas lindas no me vas a convencer Tenten** –

- _Tenten, no es __**NO**__! _– **se lo hice saber**

**- **_Pero, pero, peroooo _– **pero nada!**

**- **_Que parte de Yo __**NO**__ me voy a maquillar, __**NO**__ entendiste _– le dije enfatizando en el monosílabo

- _no se va a notar _– **pucheros? Quien crees que soy Tenten**

**- _No_** -

- _Si –_

_- **No** -_

_- Si – _**que persistente**

**- **_Que__** NO**__ -_

_- Que siii -_

_- Dije __**No**__ -_

_- Dijiste Si – _**en que momento?**

**- **_Yo no dije si –_

_- Lo acabas de decir – _**pero para negar que dije si!**

**- **_Si, pe… - _intente defenderme pero fue peor

- _Kyyyya!!! Ya lo dijiste, ya lo dijiste, ya lo dijiste! _– **estas loca Tenten!!!**

**- **J_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _– **risas? No le veo lo gracioso ¬¬**

**- **_Eso es trampa Tenten_ – le replique algo enojado

- _No es trampa, tu dijiste si y tengo testigos_ – me dijo enseñándome sus dedo índice y corazón

- _Si me toca maquillarme, yo no voy ¬¬ _- **ni porque me den todo el oro del mundo!**

**- **_Pues si Neji-Kun no quiere no podemos obligarlo – _**claro que no pueden a Neji Hyūga nadie lo obliga a nada**_ – y si no vas significa que alguien tendría que suplantarte- __**que insinúas pedazo de… estúpido!**__ - si no es molestia para Tenten-San puedo ir yo_ con ella – **Pero quien se cree que es ese general para ver a Tenten de esa manera **

– _Segura que no se nota Tenten?_ – **Algún día espero encontrar la razón por la cual dije eso y espero que sea convincente y mas valiosa que todo el oro del mundo**

**- **_Claro que no!_ –

...

Lee se puso eufórico con la "_victoria_" de Tenten, Ryoko menciono algo de una reunión y yo seguía buscando en mi cabeza una razón por la cual termine accediendo a la "_maravillosa_" idea de mi compañera, alce la vista al oír que nos deseaba buenas noches el generalsucho y una vez mas veía de esa manera a Tenten sin duda el "buenas noches" era mas para ella que para nosotros

...

_- Igualmente_ – le dije y me puse entre el y Tenten, cambio enseguida su expresión y salió como molesto de la habitación! **Neji 1 - General 0**

_- Hasta mañana chicos_ – dijo Tenten

- _Hasta mañana_ – respondí en coro con Lee y Gai

...

Salí de la habitación de Gai-sensei no sin antes darme cuenta de la expresión que tenia en su rostro, acaso estaba tramando algo? Será algo de la misión? Me fui a mi cuarto y cuando entre lo único que me apetecía era dormir, me tire en la suave y gran cama que tenia frente a mi y no se en que momento me quede dormido

…

Al día siguiente, Gai nos indico que debíamos ir al gran salón porque el feudal nos quería hablar, tal como había dicho anoche Ryoko, al llegar vi al lado derecho del feudal a una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos y a su lado estaba un hombre quien le hacia caritas al bebe supuse enseguida que eran los amigos del feudal a los cuales se les daría la fiesta y no me equivoque, al lado izquierdo vi una chica de unos 18 años mas o menos era bastante bonita no lo voy a negar, el feudal dijo que era su hija, se llama Izayoi, lindo nombre.

Cuando estaba hablando el feudal note que la sonrisa de la chica, además de infalible para conseguir lo que quería con su padre, era muy bonita, sin embargo me gustaba mas la sonrisa de… pero que demonios estoy pensando!

De un momento a otro Izayoi salió como loca arrastrando a la pobre Tenten y apurando a la Sra. Ayame quien se despedía de su esposo, la escena me hizo mucha gracia pero contuve mi risa, no quería ser grosero.

El feudal nos informo que su hija se había hecho cargo del vestuario de todos los invitados especiales y que ahora quería hacerse cargo del de Tenten y todo lo relacionado a su "cambio de look", al oír eso no pude evitar acordarme de Ino Yamanaka, donde estuviera se que le retumbaron los oídos, esboce una sonrisa

Cuando las mujeres salieron del salón, seguimos hablando sobre la misión, el general hizo gala de su capacidad de organizar tropas y estrategias, sin duda merece mi respeto, bueno parte porque todo aun no.

Nos mostro retratos de los posibles atacantes y dijo que los había estado investigando pero que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, incompetente!

Luego de terminar de oírle toda la parla a Ryoko, salimos del gran salón, vaya se había pasado gran parte del día ya eran como las 2 de la tarde, Tenten aun no había regresado, Gai-sensei le pidió a Lee que lo acompañara a recorrer el palacio y la aldea para reunir mas información y me pidió que me quedara esperando a Tenten y que la pusiera al tanto de todo

...

Me fui al jardín que estaba al frente de nuestras habitaciones, me recosté en un gran árbol que había allí, cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar dure ahí unas cuantas horas, no se porque pero termine pensando en Tenten pero como una maldición apareció el dichoso general a interrumpirme

…

- _¿Puedo hablar con usted Neji-Kun?_ – Me pregunto

- _Claro que si Ryoko-san_ – devolví la cortesía

Se sentó recostándose también en aquel árbol, yo simplemente me quede ahí esperando a que hablara, lo vi algo ¿nervioso? Si no habla rápido voy a hacerme ideas extrañas… después de unos minutos soltó un sonoro suspiro

...

_- Le sucede algo malo?_ – pregunte intrigado

_- No creo que sea malo_ – **que tipo mas raro**

**- **_Entonces? Dijo que quería hablar conmigo y no me ha dicho nada_ – **y mi tiempo no es para botarlo**

**- **_Discúlpeme, es que quería preguntarle algo_ – otra vez mis pensamientos se retorcieron y mi cara paso de una tranquila a una asqueada

- _a.. ah? Si? Y que quería preguntarme_ – intente permanecer calmado

- Usted… - **yo que…**

**- **_A usted le gus…_ - **a mi que?** Definitivamente me estaba impacientando

- _Es que no se como decirlo_ – **demonios solo dígalo**

**- **_Dígalo ya que me tiene con los nervios de punta!_ –

- _Gomen_ – se volvió a disculpar – _quería saber si_ – se detuvo – _si usted y -_ se volvió a detener – _si usted y la señorita_ – **demonios este hombre esta acabando con mi paciencia**

**- **_Podría ser claro!_ – ordene

- _Que si usted y la señorita Tenten tiene algo mas que una amistad_ – soltó mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y bajaba la cabeza

Que? No lo podía creer, este piensa que Tenten y yo tenemos algo?

...

_- A que se debe su inquietud?_ – primero averiguo después hablo

_- …_ - no me respondió, intuí algo iba a decirlo pero empezó a hablar – _Tenten-san es una joven muy hermosa, se ve que es muy tierna, y al parecer muy fuerte_

_- Concuerdo con usted_ – **nunca pensé decir eso pero es la verdad**

- _Y me di cuenta que ella lo trata algo diferente que a su compañero y a su sensei_ – dijo él con un tono algo dolido… celoso tal vez

- _Y por eso piensas que hay algo mas entre ella y yo?_ – dije

- _Así es, quisiera saber si mi suposición es cierta o no -_

_- Para que te hayas tomado el trabajo de analizarla tanto significa que sientes algún_ _interés especial en ella Te gusta?_ – le pregunte sin mas

- _Si _– **lo sabia**! Por eso la miraba de esa manera y le sonría a cada rato - _por eso le pregunto si entre ustedes ahí algo porque no quisiera entrometerme_ – **si como no eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo**

**- **_Pues la verdad es que… _

_..._

_- Neji!!!_ – escuche mi nombre y reconocí enseguida quien me llamaba, la expresión de Ryoko me hizo reflexionar y decidí mejor dejarlo con la intriga

– _Neji, Ryoko-san hola_ – dijo Tenten al llegar a donde estábamos – _disculpen que los interrumpa pero Neji necesito hablar contigo_ – dijo

- _Yo también necesito hablar contigo_ – dije mientras me levantaba – _luego seguimos hablando usted y yo_ – le dije al general con un tono de "_molesto_" y me fui con Tenten, camine a su lado y de maldad para con Ryoko le pase un brazo por la cintura

- _Por que me abrazas? – me pregunto_

_- No se, te molesta? -_

_- No - _**Neji 2 - General 0 **recuerden mi punto anterior

- _A donde vamos?_ – le pregunte

- _A mi habitación -_

_- Para que? -_

_- Ya te dije que tenia que hablar contigo_ –

- _Pero tiene que ser en la habitación?_ – Volví a preguntarle

- _Si _– dijo y bajo un poco su cara pero alcance a ver que se había sonrojado por el comentario

- _Como quieras_ – dije abrazándola mas… pobre del de atrás

...

Llegamos a su habitación, me invito a pasar y a que me sentara en su cama, vi los paquetes que tenia en ella y la curiosidad me invadió, ella se sentó hacia la cabecera de la cama y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad

...

_- Es mi ropa para mañana_ – me informo

_- Puedo verla?_ – pregunte

- _No -_

_- Porque no –_ acaso me va a dejar con la curiosidad

- _Porque no Neji y ni se te ocurra usar el Byakugan porque te ira mal_ – me dijo casi que leyendo mis pensamientos

- _Vamos Tenten déjame verla_ – le dije intentando coger los paquetes

- _Ni lo sueñes! Mañana la veras -_

_- Por favor Tenten -_

_- Espérate a mañana -_

_- Esta bien, tu ganas mañana te la veré igual que todos, gracias_ – intente parecer molesto

- _Neji_ – me llamo suave

- _De que querías hablarme -_

_- De lo de mañana -_

_- De tu vestido?_ – decidí intentar…

- _No_ – bueno con intentarlo no perdía nada

- _Entonces -_

_- Tu maquillaje -_

_- Perdón? Yo no me voy a maquillar -_

_- Se te olvido que aceptaste anoche?_ – **la verdad si**

- _hmp -_

_- Tengo que probar que color se te ve mas natural -_

_- Dijiste que no se iba a ver -_

_- Por eso mismo! –_

_- Por eso mismo que -_

_- Tengo que hacer una prueba –_

_- Yo no me voy a hacer ninguna prueba_ – dije mientras me levantaba con intensiones de irme

- _Si no te la haces hoy mañana no respondo si se nota_ – esta bien ella gana

- _Chikushō!_ – maldije la dichosa prueba

...

Tenten me sonrió y me indico que volviera a sentarme en su cama, obedecí, ella se quedo al frente mío y empezó a quitarme la venda de mi frente, cerré los ojos mas que todo porque cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica quedo ante mis ojos, sentí la venda caer en mis hombros y sentí los dedos de Tenten delinear el tatuaje

...

_- No te duele?_ – Note que su tono había sido algo intranquilo

- _No_ – abrí los ojos – _bueno mientras no lo accionen no_ – baje la mirada

- _Simplemente no entiendo la necesidad de esta cosa_ – me dijo ahora algo molesta

- _Es para que la rama secundaria de mi familia le sea fiel y obediente a la rama principal_ – dije con tristeza al recordar algo de mi pasado

- _Me parece absurdo e inútil_ – no entendí el porque de su comentario pero de alguna manera estaba de acuerdo – _al fin y al cabo son familia y entre familia se deben apoyar mutuamente sin diferencias_

_- Lindo pensamiento_ – en verdad si era lindo – _ojala ellos pensaran así_ – dije en voz baja

- _Perdón_ – se disculpo, levante mi rostro y encontré su mirada fija en mi

- _No tienes porque disculparte_ – un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación no se porque pero me estaba poniendo nervioso, decidí terminar esa tensión – _no vas a hacer tu famosa prueba?_

_- Ah si, jejeje – _dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos… que habrá estado pensado?

Cogió uno de los paquetes que tenia en la cama y saco un estuche negro, empezó a ponerme lo que supuse que era el polvo o la base o lo que rayos fuera, volví a cerrar los ojos por cierta razón ya mencionada, sentí como ella esparcía esa cosa por lo largo y ancho de mi frente, después de un rato deje de sentir sus dedos, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba guardando el estuche

...

_- Mírate_ – me dijo señalando el espejo del tocador que estaba enfrente a la cama

Voltee mi cara y me impresione lo que vi… El sello no estaba… Bueno no se veía mas bien porque de que estaba ahí tatuado estaba… Pero no se veía… Me levante y me acerque más al espejo… Simplemente esta sorprendido… parece tonto pero entiendan soy varón no uso maquillaje!

...

_- La magia del maquillaje_ – apenas y escuche su voz – _jejejeje pareces un niño_ _chiquito Neji –_ eso me saco de mi trance

- _Por que lo dices -_

_- Por tu actitud -_

_- Solo estoy impresionado_ – me excuse

- _Ya me di cuenta, jejeje, te gusto la magia del maquillaje?_ – me pregunto divertida

- _La verdad si_ – me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa extraña, iba a hablar pero me le adelante – _pero solo será por el baile! Prefiero la venda_

_- Que manía la tuya de adelantarte a lo que uno te va a decir_ – **mira quien habla**

**...**

Me acorde que Gai-sensei me había pedido que informara de todo a Tenten, así que empecé a empaparla de toda la situación, ella me escuchaba con atención, me miraba directo a los ojos no me explicaba porque me sentía extraño, recordé lo que me había dicho Ryoko y comencé a indagarme si en verdad sentía algo mas por Tenten.

Termine de contarle todo y ella me dijo que si quería me podía quitar el maquillaje que solo me lavara la cara y ya, salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía sumido en mis pensamientos.

...

* * *

tomatazos? XD

Espero que les guste este cap, en lo personal a mi si me gusto n//n

Espero sus comentarios ^^

Nos leemos en el proximo cap!

Sayu!!

God Bless!


	5. 4: Sentimiento

**HelloooooooooOooO!!!**

**Como esta la gente mas linda de todo el universoooO? XD  
Se diran que mosco pico a esta loca XD  
Es que estoy happy ^^ muuuuy happy  
espero que mi felicidad se transmita en este cap... q por cierto ta lindo y no lo digo xq sea mio XD**

**En fin a leeeer ^^**

* * *

...

_**Cap. IV**_

**_..._**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron entre las cortinas de la habitación del genio Hyūga haciéndolo despertar. Fue directo a darse un baño, mientras el agua recorría su espalda recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, una vez mas esos pensamientos volvieron a su mente.

_- Tenten_ – susurro mientras entraba a la bañera…

--

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba la dueña de aquel nombre, a diferencia del Hyūga ella aun daba vueltas en su cama. El día anterior había sido muy pesado, y es que ella no estaba acostumbrada al ritmo que la llevaba Izayoi y definitivamente hubiera preferido quedarse entrenando, no quería levantarse pero recordó lo que le dijo Neji antes de irse a dormir…

_**-**_

_**...Flash Back!**_

**_..._**

_- Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el gran salón para ultimar detalles_ – informó Neji abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Tenten

- _OK! -_

_- Levántate temprano -_

_- No te preocupes así lo hare -_

_- No me hagas venir a levantarte_ – dijo divertido el Hyūga

- _Eh? Puedo saber a que se debe tu comentario Hyūga Neji?_ – pregunto Tenten con aires de molestia

- _Te conozco y se que te quedaras flojeando en la cama_ – dijo divertido Neji

- _Es que me encanta dormir :-P -_

_- Jejeje hasta mañana dormilona_ – dijo Neji cerrando la puerta tras de si

...

_**...Flash Back End!**_

**_--_**

_- Demonios! Porque me tiene que conocer tanto_ – mascullo la kunoichi mientras se levantaba con pereza

--

---

Fuera de la gran mansión del feudal 6 sombras recorrían los alrededores reconociendo el terreno…

_- Parece que ya esta todo listo para esta noche ku ku ku_ – rio la "sombra líder"

- _Señor será mejor darnos prisa_ – dijo uno de los súbditos

- _Señor ya tengo el resto de los ninjas que me pidió_ – dijo otro

- _Perfecto! Esta noche podremos consumar nuestra venganza_ – dijo la "sombra líder" desapareciendo con los demás en una nube de humo

...

Después de haberse bañado Neji alisto unos cuantos kunais debajo de su ropa "_**hay que estar preparado" - **_pensó, un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, fue a abrir y se encontró con Gai-sensei

...

_- Listo Neji?_ – Pregunto su mentor

- _Listo -_

_- Ohayooooooo!!!!_ – se escucho el grito mañanero de Lee

- _Ohayo!_ – Respondieron al unísono

- _Buenos días caballeros_ – escucho decir de cierto general que llegaba

- _Buenos días Ryoko-san_ – dijo Gai

- _Ya nos están esperando _– informo Ryoko – _y Tenten-san? _– pregunto muy curioso al notar la ausencia de la kunoichi

- _Debe estar dando vueltas en la cama aun_ – fue la respuesta del Hyūga – _vayan ustedes yo luego voy con Tenten_

_- Perfecto! Andando muchachos!_ – esbozo Gai

- _No la regañes Neji sabes que a ella le encanta dormir_ – dijo Lee antes de irse

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de celos que ponía el general, definitivamente estaba disfrutando esto, sin embargo en su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas la idea de ver a su compañera como algo mas que una amiga, tenia que reconocerlo, Tenten era realmente hermosa aunque ella tratara de parecer lo contrario, es una de las mejores kunoichis que conoce y además tenia un punto muy a su favor: ella era la única persona que lograba que el sonriera sinceramente.

...

Llamo varias veces a su amiga pero ella no le abrió, así que decidió entrar, para su sorpresa Tenten no estaba en su cama como el lo creyó, oyó el agua caer "_**se esta bañando"- **_pensó, se sentó en la cama para esperarla y se quedo pensando nuevamente en ella.

_- Cuando la abrace ayer, me sentí extraño_ – seguía pensando

Al dejar de escuchar el agua caer regreso a la realidad, dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño y vio a Tenten salir envuelta en una toalla muy pequeña para su gusto, anonado se la quedo viendo de arriba abajo "_**hermosa**_" – volvió a pensar, el grito de la chica lo saco de su encanto

--

_- NEJI!_ – grito volviendo al baño – _que haces aquí!?_ – interrogo desde el baño

- _Vine a buscarte, ya todos están con el señor feudal_ – contesto secamente

- _Etto… Neji, te importaría esperar afuera onegai? -_

_- C… claro –_ respondió intentando guardar la compostura

La morocha escucho la puerta cerrarse, se asomo y vio que ya no estaba el Hyūga en la habitación, salió del baño e intuitivamente se llevo la mano al pecho, su corazón latía a mil.

_- Ahí ya cálmate Tenten!_ – Se autoregañó – _será mejor que me apure_

_--.._

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Neji realizando el mismo movimiento que había hecho la morocha dentro del recinto, con una mano en el corazón reflexionaba como lo había descompuesto el hecho de haberla visto… bueno como la vio… definitivamente algo le estaba pasando con Tenten y contra cualquier pronostico iba a averiguar exactamente que era y lo mas pronto posible

...

Tenten termino de alistarse y salió, Neji la estaba esperando recostado a la pared, el dejo que ella caminara delante de él, primero porque no la quería detrás, así no la podía ver, caminar a su lado… no, no era buena idea… Tenten sentía como la mirada penetrante de Neji estaba clavada en su espalda, estaba nerviosa, el "incidente" de hace unos minutos la había dejado muy nerviosa, que un chico te viera casi desnuda pone nerviosa a cualquiera pero que el la hubiera visto la ponía el doble y es que desde que eran pequeños a ella le gustaba el prodigio del clan Hyūga y bueno ahora lo tenia detrás de ella mirándola como la estaba mirando la ponía muy pero muy nerviosa.

_- Neji_ – lo llamo sin detenerse

- _Si? -_

_- Podrías dejar de mirarme tanto por favor?_ – pidió llenándose de valor

- _Eh? Yo no te estaba viendo_ – _**Me descubrió, bueno es hora de intentar algo**_ – pensó el Hyūga – _de donde sacas que te estoy mirando acaso tienes ojos en la espalda o me copiaste el Byakugan Tenten_ – dijo intentando sonar lo mas duro posible

--

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos rabiosos los veían de lejos

...

_- Arrogante!_ – Dijo la chica volteándose y encarándolo – _crees que no siento que me están viendo?_

_- Ilusa -_

_- Eres un grosero Neji -_

_- Porqué? Rompí tus ilusiones o que?_ – dijo acercándosele peligrosamente a la morocha

- _Usssh olvídalo!_ – grito girándose para que el no notara su sonrojo, se dispuso a seguir caminando pero unos brazos la detuvieron

- _Pero si tu quieres_ – la apretó mas a su cuerpo – _puedo hacerlo_ – le susurro en el oído

- _Ne…ne…Neji -_

_- Dime_ – dijo volteándola para verla a la cara

A Tenten le ardía la cara y sabia perfectamente que en esos momentos estaba mas roja que un tomate, su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, intentaba esquivar su mirada, pero el la seguía viendo, se armo de valor y lo vio a los ojos, el rostro de el estaba DEMASIADO cerca al de ella, sus alientos se estaban entremezclando, las piernas le temblaban, si el no la tuviera en sus brazos ya estuviera en el suelo, vio los ojos del Hyūga cerrarse y…

...

_- Neji-san, Tenten-san_ – llamo el dueño de aquellos ojos…

- _Lo mato_ – mascullo el Hyūga lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Tenten lo oyera – _Ryoko-san_ – dijo antes de soltar a la chica la cual había soltado una ligera risilla por el comentario de su compañero

- _Disculpen creo que interrumpí algo lo siento, es que como se demoraban…_ - dijo Ryoko intentando ocultar la satisfacción de haberlos interrumpido

- _No se disculpe Ryoko-san_ – respondió el Hyūga dándole una mirada de oído al general - _ya íbamos para allá_

La chica veía a ambos hombres con curiosidad, "_**si las miradas mataran estos dos estarían 3 metros bajo tierra**_" – pensó divertida, tomo la mano del Hyūga y empezó a caminar con Neji a su lado derecho, se sorprendió cuando el le apretó la mano aunque no dejaba de ver al general con ¿odio?, ¿rabia?, este ultimo camino a su lado izquierdo

...

Llegaron al gran salón donde los estaban esperando, Gai-sensei los puso al tanto, habían rumores que personas extrañas habían estado rondando por toda la aldea, Neji dio la idea de dar una vuelta y revisar la aldea en compañía de Tenten pero…

_- NOOOOO! Lo siento Neji-san, pero Tenten-chan va estar muy ocupada conmigo_ – dijo Izayoi – _le toco hacer su revisión con otra persona ^^_

_- **Maldición! Porque primero el generalsucho y ahora Izayoi-sama**_ – pensó con rabia

- _Neji, Lee y yo iremos a revisar la aldea, tu quédate aquí con Ryoko-kun por si algo se presenta_ – dijo Gai-sensei

- _Tenten-chan vienes conmigo? Necesito mostrarte algo *w*_ - dijo Izayoi levantándose y yendo a la puerta

- _Si, permiso_ – respondió la castaña haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Izayoi

..

Ambas chicas salieron, dejando nuevamente a los hombres en su conversación

..

_- Ryoko, necesito que despliegues tu ejército_ – dijo ahora el señor feudal

- _Como usted diga Señor -_

_- Ya elegiste a los que estarán en la fiesta -_

_- Si Señor, elegí a los mejores -_

_- Me imagino que tu estarás también -_

_- Claro Señor -_

_- Necesito que usted este en el salón donde estarán los invitados mas importantes -_

_- Que?!_ – Dijo exaltado Neji – _**va a estar junto a Tenten, Kami-sama **__**no puede ser, necesito disimular demonios! Maldito general**_ _**–**_ pensó al darse cuenta que todos lo veían extrañados

- _Neji? Te ocurre algo?_ – pregunto Gai-sensei al ver la cara de desagrado del Feudal

- _Coff…coff, disculpen, iba a decir Que me parecía muy bien y además Que quería pedirles Que nos presentaran a los soldados que estarán encubiertos_ – dijo fingiendo tos y haciendo énfasis en los "_que_" para que no lo descubrieran

- _Eso le iba a pedir yo también Ryoko-san_ – dijo ahora Lee – _es muy importante saber quienes están de nuestro lado_

_- Entonces creo que no deben perder mas tiempo el baile es esta noche y necesito que todo este organizado Ryoko lo dejo a cargo_ – dijo el feudal - _ahora les pido que se retiren necesito acomodar ciertas cosas_

_- Si Señor_ – dejaron al unísono los presentes

Los 3 ninjas y el general se dirigieron a donde estaba el ejército del feudo, Ryoko les presento a todos inclusive a quienes no iban a estar en el baile, el resto de la mañana, Ryoko, Gai, Lee y Neji, se la pasaron recorriendo y revisando minuciosamente la aldea, mientras que Tenten estaba con Izayoi quien le estaba atiborrando con tantas cosas del baile, del glamour, de la clase, etiqueta y demás…

...

Al caer la tarde y al estar todos de vuelta en la gran casa para cambiarse, algunos invitados ya habían llegado y estaban reunidos con el señor Feudal y los padres de la agasajada, los meseros y cocineros, estaban de un lado a otro con comida, había otros sirvientes acomodando las mesas en el patio. Gai y Lee se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a alistarse dejando a Ryoko y a Neji en el jardín.

_- Neji-san -_

_- Dígame -_

_- Quería pedirle disculpas por haberlo interrumpido esta mañana con Tenten-san -_

_- En la mañana le dije que no se preocupara y no se disculpara por eso –_

_- Usted no me respondió si había algo entre ustedes dos ayer_ – dijo Ryoko con tono socarrón

- _La situación de esta mañana no lo dejo claro?_ – indago el Hyūga muy curioso

- _No porque Tenten-san se noto esquiva con usted_ – respondió tajante

_..._

_- Neji!_ – el dueño del nombre esbozo una sonrisa triunfal

- _Que sucede Tenten_ – dijo volteándose a ver a la chica

- _Vamos necesito salir de ti rápido para irme a alistar -_

_- Te quieres librar de mi Tenten?_ – Dijo intentando sonar herido

- _Neji _– respondió la chica sintiéndose culpable _- sabes muy bien que me estoy refiriendo a tu maquillaje _– termino diciendo acariciándole una mejilla

Neji escucho un bramido y vio alejarse al general, tuvo la curiosidad de usar el Byakugan para saber cual era la cara que había puesto Ryoko pero ya se la imaginaba, la ausencia de la tibieza de la mano de Tenten, hizo volver a posar sus ojos en la kunoichi, ella le hizo señas de que la siguiera y el obedeció. Llegaron a la habitación de la chica y ella sin rechistar comenzó su labor

...

Mientras que ella se hacia cargo del sello de su compañero el silencio la estaba abrumando, después de todos los acontecimientos de los 2 últimos días estar tan cerca de el y en ese silencio la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa, así que decidió ponerle fin a dicho silencio…

_- Porque se fue así? Parecía rabioso, te peleaste con el?_ – Pregunto curiosamente

_- A quien te refieres Tenten –_

_- A Ryoko-san -_

_- No se supongo que iría a cambiar y a supervisar a sus soldados y no, no me he peleado con el y no estaba rabioso yo diría que estaba celoso -_

_- Celoso?_ – pregunto bastante curiosa la kunoichi

- _Si, sabes el cree que hay algo entre nosotros -_

_- Que, que????_ – Dijo bastante asombrada la chica

- _Si me estuvo preguntando si había algo entre los dos -_

_- Y tu que le respondiste?_ – Pregunto la chica sonrojándose

- _Nada, es que cuando le iba a decir tú llegaste para lo de la prueba -_

Tenten siguió su trabajo dio los últimos toques pero empezó a recordar y algo la perturbo, empezó a atar cabos y...

…

_- Hyūga Neji! Por eso me abrazaste!_ – dijo dándole un manotón en la cabeza y alejándose dos pasos de el

- _Oye me golpeaste duro -_

_- Contesta Hyūga -_

_- Pues, en parte si -_

_- Como que en parte si Hyūga -_

_- Por otra parte lo hice porque quería_ – soltó el Hyūga dirigiendo su vista al espejo para comprobar el trabajo de la chica

- _Querías abrazarme Neji?_ – la kunoichi estaba anonada

- _Si -_

_- Y esta mañana?_ – Tenten bajo su cabeza

- _También _– Neji seguía viéndose al espejo y por el la reacción de la chica… _**es ahora o nunca **_– pensó el Hyūga

_- Lo… lo de… lo de es…ta ma…ñana… tam… también_ – dijo la chica tartamudeando

- _También _– repitió el Hyūga

...

Tenten empezó a jugar con sus dedos como lo haría Hinata, Neji se acerco a la chica que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la tomo del mentón para que ella lo viera a la cara, estaba sonrojada y el también, con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica y poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, nuevamente como en la mañana sus alientos se entremezclaron, esta vez Tenten fue quien cerro los ojos primero, los labios del shinobi se posaron en los de la kunoichi, un beso suave, tierno, sincero, sin apuros.

Las manos del chico bajaron hasta la cintura de Tenten, ella temblorosa puso sus manos en los hombros del shinobi, el paso su lengua por el labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso de intensificar aquel beso, ella acepto la petición y entreabrió su boca dándole paso a la traviesa lengua del shinobi, Neji sonrió y la estrecho mas a su cuerpo ella subió sus manos y las entrelazo en el cuello de el, aumentando la pasión del beso, lastimosamente sus pulmones les fallaron y tuvieron que separarse

...

_- Te espero en el baile_ – dijo Neji susurrándole al oído a la kunoichi se dio vuelta para irse pero Tenten no lo dejó

- _Espera Neji_ – Pidió la chica halándolo del brazo y obligándolo a voltearse a verla una vez mas

- _Que fue…Que fue eso?_ – Pregunto dudosa

- _Un beso_ – dijo serio al ver que la kunoichi estaba bastante sonrojada

- _Ya se que fue un beso Neji, pero… porque fue? –_ pregunto reuniendo valor para verlo a los ojos, ella sabia cuando el mentía y cuando no si lo veía directo a los ojos

- _Porque crees?_ – dijo el brindándole una sonrisa

- _No se, por eso te pregunto -_

_- Trata de averiguarlo_ – dijo volviéndola a besar, esta vez con mas suavidad pero también con mas pasión que antes, ella solo atino a corresponderle, una vez mas el aire los traiciono – _pudiste averiguarlo Tenten?_ - Pregunto chocando su frente con la de ella

- _Me quieres?_ – pregunto abrazándolo y colocando su cara en su pecho, escucho los latidos de su corazón, latía frenéticamente igual que el de ella

- _Mucho –_

_..._

Sintió que su corazón se paro y volvió a latir mas fuerte que nunca, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, su mente intentaba ordenar la información que le llegaba y solo atino a abrazarlo mas, Neji la estrecho mas a su cuerpo el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que un golpe en la puerta rompió todo el encanto que reinaba en la habitación

...

_- Quien es?_ – Pregunto Tenten separándose de Neji

- _Soy Lee, quería avisarte que Gai-sensei y yo ya vamos para el baile, has visto a Neji no esta en su habitación_ – respondió el visitante

- _Sera mejor que salga_ – le dijo Neji en voz baja a Tenten y la volvió a besar, aunque solo fue un leve roce

- _Tenten?_ – se escucho afuera

...

La puerta se abrió y Neji salió para encontrarse con las caras de dos curiosos vestidos igual que lo veían atonitos

...

_**- Ni en una fiesta cambian**_ – pensó el Hyūga – _aquí estoy, Tenten estaba_ – señalo su frente

- _Wao!_ – fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ambos

- _Que tal lo hice?_ – pregunto inocentemente la chica asomándose a la puerta

_- Muy bien_ – dijo Lee haciéndole una pose guay!

- _Excelentemente _– dijo Neji con cierto tono bastante sugerente que hizo sonrojar a Tenten

- _Me…me voy a… a cambiar_ – dijo ella nerviosa, cerrando la puerta

...

Tras cerrar la puerta corrió y se lanzo en su cama y ahogo un grito en la almohada

_- Me quiere, me quiere, me quiere_ – repetía emocionada dándole palmadas a la almohada

...

_- Tenten no te vayas a demorar_ – grito desde afuera su mentor

- _Hai, hai!_ – grito euforicamente la chica yendo a bañarse…

* * *

**les gustoooo?  
****la verdad es que espero que siiii ^^  
****Tambien espero sus reviews, una vez mas vulevo a prometer no tardarme con el otro cap XD, esta vez es en serio ^^  
****nos leemos en otro cap ^^ y para que vean q no soy mala y q traere el otro prontito... un avance...**

* * *

**_- Tenten_- susurro Neji al oido mientras bailaba con la chica  
****_- Si Neji-  
_****_- Yo te queria preguntar algo -  
_****_- Dime_ - dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos**

**Un leve tono rosa se apodero de las mejillas del shinobi**

**_- Quieres ser..._ -**

**Antes de que el shinobi continuara hablando una fuerte explosion se oyo acompañada de gritos desesperados...**

* * *

**Chau chau lectores :P**

**God Bless!**


	6. 5: Confesion

**Hola caracolaa!**

**aqui llega un nuevo capitulo de Senritsu...  
no lo habia subido antes porque tube un bajon de inspiracion XD**

**por cierto por cierto ya se ta acabandoo...... quedan 2 capi...**

**well! espero que sea del agrado de todos y lo disfruten!  
quiero agradecerles sus reviews,  
la verdad me llenan de confianza para seguir escribiendo!  
Mil gracias :D**

**Aclaracion: "_pensamientos de los personajes_" :)**

**Ahora a leer!!**

-

* * *

_...aveces las confesiones no se dan solo con palabras..._

-

**Cap. V**: Confesión

-

- _Listos?_ – hablo una sombra en un salón

- _Si señor, todo listo, solo esperamos su señal -_

- _Perfecto -_

- _Me retiro señor_ -

- _Espera, quiero que hagas algo mas -_

_- Si, lo que usted ordene -_

_- Ellas son, informales a todos que no quiero que nadie las toque yo me encargo de ellas, apenas salga del lugar con ellas, mátenlos a todos!_ – dijo mostrándole una fotografía a su subordinado

- _Esta seguro Señor? -_

_- No admito que me cuestionen! -_

- _Señor, solo le informo que podría ser arriesgado, usted aun esta herido de la batalla anterior, nosot…_ -

- _**HE DICHO QUE NO ADMITO QUE ME CUESTIONEN!**_ - grito

- _Como usted diga Señor_ – y en un puff! Desapareció

- _Solo falta el golpe final y estaremos juntos… Ayame… ku, ku, ku_ – una risa siniestra invadió el salón

..

-

Mientras se cambiaba el joven Hyūga no dejaba de pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, la había besado, a _su_ compañera, a _su_ amiga, a _su_ Tenten, y ahora estaba más que decidido a jugársela por ella. Se lo merecía, ella había sido la única persona a la cual se le había abierto, a la que le había contado muchas cosas que solo compartía con el mismo. Con ella no tenia secretos y sus sentimientos no iban a ser la excepción de la regla.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenia nada que perder, ella le había correspondido y era claro que sentía algo por el, pero tenia una pequeña duda, ella no le había dicho nada, bueno el tampoco le había dicho muy abiertamente sus sentimientos, mas fue una deducción de ella, aunque el había completado algo, pero en realidad lo quería era que ella supiera todas las sensaciones que ella despertaba en el.

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar la expresión que ella puso cuando le insinuó lo del beso, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció en cuanto recordó a cierto personaje que últimamente había estado rondándole a _su_ Tenten y había _algo_ que le decía, _algo_ intuía que en el baile iba a hacer _algo_ para acercarse a su kunoichi y por _obvias_ razones el no lo iba a permitir.

Se acomodo el saco en frente del espejo, no pudo evitar volver a ver su frente, un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar los suaves toques que le había dado su compañera al maquillar el sello. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Tenten si era una muy buena razón para haberse dejado maquillar y si valía más que todo el oro del mundo y esta noche se lo haría saber.

Salió de su habitación y echo un vistazo a la de Tenten, no pudo evitar pensar en usar su Byakugan pero una voz lo saco de su "_concentración_"

…

- _Neji-kun_ -

- _Ryoko-san_ – respondió de mala gana al reconocer dicha voz

-_ Esta listo? -_

_- Si, ya iba para el salón -_

_- Su sensei me mando a buscarlo para que hiciéramos una ronda de reconocimiento antes de entrar con el señor feudal y los demás invitados -_

_- Me parece bien, vamos? -_

_- Aun no sale? -_

_- Eh?_ – pregunto incrédulo

_- Tenten-san? -_

_- No, ella siempre se demora un poco -_

_- La conoce muy bien verdad? -_

_- Como la palma de mi mano_ - dijo arrogantemente –_ vamos a hacer la ronda?_

_- Si, acompáñeme_ – dijo el general señalando el camino

--

La maestra de las armas entro al baño dispuesta a darse una ligera ducha recordando las mil y una recomendaciones que le había hecho Izayoi se coloco un gorro de plástico para evitar mojar su cabello, "_**tanto problema solo por una noche, se sintió así la cenicienta?**_", pensó divertida mientras secaba su cuerpo con la toalla.

Luego de secarse, se quito el gorro, peino su cabello con los dedos y lo envolvió en una toalla por recomendación de Izayoi, agarro los paquetes y saco el vestido y la "_lencería apropiada para un vestido apropiado en la noche apropiada_", si frase de la hija del feudal, se sonrojo al recordar la ultima parte de la oración: "_para el ninja apropiado_", sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y empezó a arreglarse, y viendo la hora tenia que darse prisa.

Mientras se arreglaba, una duda cruzo por su mente, como iba a tratar ahora a Neji?, mas bien como la iba a tratar el, es decir se habían besado pero nada mas, ni el ni ella habían dicho nada concreto y bueno, ese beso no fue de amigos precisamente, tenían que poner las cosas en claro, ella estaba enamorada de Neji desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora estaba confusa, "_**espero poder aclarar todo esta noche**_" se dijo mientras empezaba a peinar su cabello…

--

En los alrededores de la casa, dos figuras se movían entre la gente, analizando todo, luego de media hora se detuvieron en el jardín junto al salón principal

- _Bueno todo parece estar en orden_ – dijo Ryoko – _será mejor irnos al salón_

- _hmp _– esbozo Neji empezando a caminar tras el general – _no le parece que esta todo muy tranquilo?_ – pregunto luego de un momento de silencio

- _Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero antes de la tormenta debió haber calma, no le parece Neji-kun? -_

_- hmp –_

_- NEJI!!!_ – se escucho un grito detrás de joven

- _No grites que no soy sordo Lee_ – respondió Neji volteándose

- _Yo voy a ver al Señor Feudal_ – anuncio Ryoko y haciendo una reverencia se aparto

- _Oye Neji, no crees que todo esta muy tranquilo? -_

_- Si, tenemos que estar muy alertas -_

_- Gai-sensei dijo lo mismo, ah y te mando a decir que cuides muy bien de nuestra florecita –_

_- No te preocupes Lee, creo que soy capaz de cuidarme sola_ – dijo una chica al llegar junto a los shinobis

-

Ambos chicos voltearon la vista hacia la chica se acababa de colocar al lado de ellos, los ojos se les abrieron como platos, la voz era la de su compañera, pero la chica que tenían allí no se parecía a aquella chica sumisa que ellos conocían, el vestido que llevaba era muy revelador para los atuendos que ella usaba y lo que pensaron imposible de ver algún día, lo estaban viendo, Tenten con el cabello suelto, se la habían cambiado?

-

_- Te…Ten…Tenten_ – tartamudeo el prodigo Hyūga

_- Florecita_ – dijo anonado Lee

_- Todo bien chicos?_ – pregunto Tenten un tanto nerviosa al ver la reacción de sus amigos

_- Bien? Bien es poco Tenten, **ESTAS EN TODO EL ESPLENDOR DE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! PARECES UNA PRINCESA, NO QUE PRINCESA, UNA REINA, NO QUE REINA, UNA DIOSA!!!**_ -

_- Vamos Lee no exageres_ – dijo la kunoichi sonrojándose

_- No exagera, estas realmente hermosa_ – dijo, para la sorpresa de los presentes, el genio Hyūga

_**- LO VES! HASTA NEJI ESTA DE ACUERDO!**_ – grito Lee

_- Gracias_ – dijo la chica sonrojándose mas al sentir que Neji tomaba su mano

_- Disculpen muchachos, necesito hablar con ustedes, preciosa nos permites un segundo_ – dijo una voz familiar para los tres

_- Ahí algo que no deba saber Gai-sensei_ – dijo la chica mirando a su mentor

_- No lo tome a mal señorita pero es que… un segundo_ – el mayor de todos ato cabos rápidamente - _Tenten?_ – dijo anonado

_- Hai_ – respondió la chica con una sonrisa

_- Tenten? Nuestra florecita?_ – ella asintió – _**PRECIOSA! LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD RESPLANDECE ENORMEMENTE!**_

_**- ESTOY TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO CON USTED GAI-SENSEI!**_ – grito Lee

_- Basta chicos que me hacen sonrojar!_ – error, los 3 se la quedaron viendo y ahora ella estaba haciéndole competencia a un tomate

_- Vamos?_ – pregunto Neji con una sonrisa indicándole el salón

_- Neji, será mejor que entres con nuestra florecita del brazo, ahí mucho mirón_ – dijo Gai señalando a unos hombres que miraban de arriba abajo a la kunoichi

_- Me permites?_ – pregunto Neji dándole el brazo a Tenten

_- H…hai_ – respondió nerviosamente la kunoichi tomando el brazo de su compañero

_- Gai-sensei usted nos iba a decir algo?_ – pregunto Lee

_- Ah si que era hora de ir a nuestras posiciones, cualquier cosa actúen no esperen señales –_

_- Hai!_ – respondieron al unísono

--

Gai y Lee se alejaron mezclándose entre la gente que estaba en el jardín, mientras que Neji y Tenten entraban al salón, todos los presentes en dicho recinto no les quitaban la mirada a la pareja, Tenten diviso a la hija del Feudal que le hacia señas de aceptación y felicitación al verla entrar con Neji del brazo, llegaron hasta donde ella estaba junto a su padre y los agasajados.

El Feudal dio el inicio de la celebración presentando a la hija de sus mejores amigos e informando que el y su hija serian los padrinos de la pequeña, entre aplausos y felicitaciones inicio la velada

..

_- Notas algo extraño Neji?_ – pregunto Tenten a su compañero al ver que no paraba de rondar la vista por los invitados_ masculinos_ "_**¿será que es el momento?**_" – se preguntaba mentalmente la kunoichi

_- Si -_

_- Donde?_ – pregunto la chica empezando a mirar de soslayo a su alrededor

_- En todos lados -_

_- Eh? Que fue lo que notaste Neji?_ – "_**Si el no me da inicio para hablar de lo que paso mejor lo dejo así**_" – seguía pensando la chica

_- Que todos los hombres te miran como si quisieran desnudarte_ – respondió secamente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

_- Pero que tonterías dices!_ – dijo sonriendo - "_**Perfecto, fue mas rápido de lo que creí, caíste Hyūga**_"-

_- Me molesta que te miren así_ – "_**solo yo te puedo mirar así Tenten**_" – termino la frase en su mente

_- P…porque?_ – pregunto girando sobre si para verle la cara a su compañero sin deshacer el agarre – "_**ahora o nunca**_"

_- Como que porque?_ – pregunto confuso

_- Que yo sepa solo somos amigos, eso no te tendría que incomodar o si?_ – "_**empieza a cantar pajarito**_" – pensó

_- Amigos? Desde cuando los amigos se besan Tenten?_ – "_**¿que tramas?**_"- pensaba el chico

_- No se, dímelo tu, al fin y al cabo tu eres el genio de los Hyūga_ – "_**¿demonios tanto orgullo tiene?**_"

- "_**golpe bajo**_" – _Estas jugando conmigo Tenten?_ – dijo acercando peligrosamente su boca a la boca de la kunoichi

_- Puede ser_ – dijo ella colocando sus manos en la nuca de el

_- A donde quieres llegar florecita?_ – dijo casi rozándole los labios a la chica

...

- _Disculpen_ – una voz muy conocida los llamo

- _Que quieres?_ – Pregunto Neji sin poder evitar el enfado al tiempo que se separaba de Tenten y ella le empujaba el hombro - _¿paso algo Ryoko-san?_– pregunto mas calmado

- _Eso quería preguntarles_ – dijo el general viendo con enfado a Neji – _No han visto nada raro?_

- _No aun nada, le dijimos que le íbamos a avisar_ – respondió Neji

- _Si, pero como estaban ¿ocupados? -_

_- Que insinúa? -_

_- Chicos basta!_ – los detuvo Tenten

...

Mientras ambos jóvenes tenían una batalla campal de miradas, el Feudal dio el anuncio para que los esposos Mishiro abrieran la pista de baile, aplausos retumbaron en el lugar mientras la joven pareja empezaba a bailar, seguida del Feudal y su hija y otras más que les siguieron…

-

_- Me permite bella dama_ – dijo Ryoko tendiéndole la mano a Tenten

- _Buen intento, pero ella viene conmigo_ – dijo Neji mientras se llevaba casi a rastras a la pista a una aludida Tenten

-

_- Neji, estas bien?_ – pregunto Tenten mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del shinobi

_- Si_ – respondió tajante mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y empezaban a bailar

_- Seguro -_

_- Aja, por que lo preguntas -_

_- Porque es raro que me saques tu a bailar, tu no bailas -_

_- Quien te dijo que no bailaba -_

_- Bueno nunca te había visto hacerlo -_

_- Siempre hay una primera vez Tenten –_

_..._

El silencio reino por el resto de la canción, Ryoko hizo un ademan de querer bailar con Tenten al sonar una nueva canción pero Neji no soltaba a la chica

_- Porque lo tratas así?_ – pregunto la kunoichi al darse cuenta de la acción de Neji

_- No te incumbe -_

_- Claro que me incumbe Neji -_

_- Vamos a seguir bailando o conversando -_

_- Celoso? -_

_- Debería? -_

_- De pronto -_

_- De pronto porque, digo al fin y al cabo solo somos amigos tu lo dijiste no?_ – "_**hora de retomar nuestra conversación**_"

_- Por ahí dicen que el hombre propone y la mujer dispone_ – "_**siempre hay una primera vez orgulloso**_"

....

Antes de que Neji pudiera refutarle a Tenten, la voz de Izayoi retumbo en el recinto pidiendo un cambio de pareja, Ryoko se acerco inmediatamente a donde se encontraba la pareja de ninjas y pidió ser el nuevo acompañante, Izayoi se acerco y se llevo a Neji guiñándole el ojo a su nueva amiga

…

- _Tenten-san_ – llamó el general

- _Si? -_

_- Yo quería saber algo?_ – pregunto sonrosándose

- _Que cosa? -_

_- Entre usted y el joven Neji hay algo? -_

_- Algo como que?_ – pregunto aludida

-_ Es que de un momento a otro los he visto muy juntos, mas de lo normal -_

_- Neji y yo siempre hemos sido así –_

_- Tenten-san por favor le agradecería su sinceridad_ – rogó el general

- _Es que no se a que se refiera exactamente -_

_- Usted y Neji-kun son pareja?_ – pregunto tajantemente, ahora la sonrojada era Tenten

- "_**¿Neji y yo pareja?**_" – retumbaba en la mente de la kunoichi

- _Son o no son?_ – pregunto mientras apretaba mas a Tenten a su cuerpo, la cual solo atino a mirar hacia un lado…

--

A un par de metros estaban Neji e Izayoi teniendo una platica parecida…

--

- _Neji-san_ – llamo la chica

- _Ocurre algo Izayoi-sama -_

_- Nada en especifico, solo es que tengo una curiosidad -_

_- Una curiosidad? -_

_- Si es que, quería saber si usted y Tenten-chan eran novios –_ atino a decir sin ningún tapujo

- "_**¿Tenten y yo novios?**_" – retumbaba en la mente del shinobi

- _Digo, para nadie es un secreto que desde que llegaron Ryoko-kun no le quita la mirada a Tenten-chan y bueno si ustedes dos… -_

_- No lo somos_ – interrumpió el shinobi – _aun_ - termino luego de un segundo de silencio – "_**¿Acaso Izayoi-sama trama algo?**_" – pensó

- _Y cabe la posibilidad de serlo? Digo, porque si no entonces Ryoko-kun tendría el camino libre y… -_

_- Si la hay_ – volvió a interrumpir el chico

- _Perfecto -_

_- ¿Perfecto?_ – repitió curioso

- _Sabe a veces es bueno dejar a veces el orgullo de lado -_

_- Insinúa que soy alguien orgulloso? -_

_- No insinúo, lo afirmo_ – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

--

La música cambio a una muy lenta…

--

-_ Es hora, esta listo Neji-san?_ – pregunto Izayoi

-_ Listo para que Izayoi-sama? -_

_- Si o No? -_

_- Un ninja siempre tiene que estar listo_ – respondió seguramente

- _Me parece perfecto_ – le dijo separándose de el – _**CAMBIO DE PAREJA!**_ – grito halando a Neji y entregárselo a Tenten, para luego halar a Ryoko y llevárselo

...

_- Que fue todo eso?_ – Pregunto desconcertado mientras tomaba de la cintura a la chica  
_- A Izayoi-sama le hacen falta un par de tornillos pero es una muy buena persona_ – respondió Tenten llevando sus manos a la nuca del chico

Permanecieron así por unos instantes, mirándose levemente, dejando que el ritmo suave guiara sus cuerpos, imaginando que solo ellos dos existían, pero era hora de acabar con aquel silencio

…

_- Tenten_- susurro Neji al oído mientras bailaba con la chica

_- Si Neji-_

_- Yo… yo te quería preguntar algo -_

_- Dime_ - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Un leve tono rosa se apodero de las mejillas del shinobi

_- Quieres ser..._ –

--

Antes de que el shinobi continuara hablando una fuerte explosión se oyó acompañada de gritos desesperados; todos provenían del jardín un eufórico llamado a la llama de la juventud, los hizo reaccionar, Neji saco de su saco un kunai y Tenten saco un pergamino que tenia enrollado en la pierna, Neji no pudo evitar verla…

Las luces se apagaron súbitamente, Neji activo su Byakugan, tomo la mano de Tenten y se acercaron al feudal, el llanto de un bebe los alerto, Neji actuó rápidamente y en un santiamén se encontraba detrás del sujeto que sostenía la bebe en brazos, con el kunai en el cuello de este. Tenten lo siguió y le quito la bebe al hombre, las luces volvieron y el hombre desapareció entre humo

...

- _Tenten, Ryoko-san quédense aquí cuidando a todos, voy a seguirlo, se intenta escapar por el tejado_ – grito Neji

- _Hai!_ – respondió la chica

- _Mi niña!_ – grito Ayame acercándose a la kunoichi

- _Necesito que todos se queden cerca mío y de la joven y estén en calma_ – hablo Ryoko a los invitados quienes le hicieron caso

- _Se encuentran bien_ – pregunto la kunoichi

- _Hai_ – respondieron los presentes

--

Afuera del recinto se estaba dando una batalla, Gai y Lee, apoyados de los soldados del Feudal luchaban con múltiples hombres que habían aparecido de la nada, pero estaban en desventaja, no podían usar todo su potencial con tantos civiles cerca

..

Dentro del salón Ryoko juntaba a mas de su ejercito para desplegarlos dentro

- _Ryoko-san yo voy afuera_ – anuncio la kunoichi

- _Segura? -_

_- Si, tengo que ayudar a Gai-sensei y a Lee hay muchos civiles afuera -_

_- Es verdad, será mejor resguardarlos acá, yo voy con usted_ –

Ambos salieron y empezaron a pasar a todos los invitados que estaban en el jardín al salón, nuevos soldados llegaron, plantando una notable mejoría en la situación, Tenten desplego el pergamino que antes había sacado de debajo de su vestido y saco un centenar de armas, dejando aludido al general

- _Que empiece la diversión!_ – Grito Lee mientras atacaba

- _Ryoko-san, vaya con Neji, nosotros nos encargamos de estos_ – dijo Tenten mientras atacaba detrás de Lee

...

Mientras tanto Neji también se enfrentaba con el sujeto que se había colado en el salón, no era cualquier tipo, a pesar de que se veía herido tenia mucha fuerza, destreza, y también contaban sus poderosas técnicas ninjas, la batalla estaba muy reñida

- _Quien eres?_ – pregunto el Hyūga mientras tomaba su posición de ataque

- _Eso no te importa niño_ – respondió lanzando múltiples shurikens hacia Neji

- _Porque querías llevarte a la bebe?_ – cuestiono esquivando el ataque anterior

- _Eso tampoco te importa!_ – grito saltando del tejado

Neji lo iba a seguir cuando escucho un grito

-_ Neji-san! -_

_- Ryoko-san, como van allá? -_

_- Todo controlado, sus compañeros están a cargo -_

_- Y Tenten? -_

_- En perfectas condiciones -_

_- Vamos no podemos dejarlo escapar –_

Ambos jóvenes junto con varios soldados siguieron al enemigo, el cual se interno en el bosque que estaba en la parte trasera a la mansión del Feudal, no paso mucho tiempo cuando lo alcanzaron, nuevamente empezó la batalla, de la nada salieron muchos ninjas haciéndole campo al "líder" para que escapara.

_- Ryoko-san yo iré tras el_ – dijo Neji

- _Entendido! -_

Neji se alejo del grupo, gracias a su Byakugan esquivo varios shurikens y kunais que le mandaba su enemigo, contraatacó igual, gracias a Kami había escondido varias armas entre su ropa, Neji seguía tras el ninja quien se detuvo puesto a que habían llegado a un precipicio

- _Maldición!_ – grito el ninja

- _Quien demonios es usted!?_ – grito Neji

- _Ya te dije que eso no te importa niñato!_ – dijo haciendo unos sellos

- "_**Que hace**_" – pensó – _Mierda!_ – grito Neji tras reconocer la técnica autodestructiva

La explosión retumbo en todo el bosque, llego hasta la mansión, todos estaban aturdidos por el estropicio

…

- _Neji_ – susurro Tenten mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

- _Tranquila Tenten el va ha estar bien_ – dijo Lee acercándose a su compañera

-

Afortunadamente la situación en la mansión ya estaba controlada, muchos de los ninjas enemigos estaban muertos, el resto habían sido amordazados para investigar, había varios soldados heridos, y ya estaban iniciando la evacuación de todos los invitados

…

- _Misión cumplida_ – dijo Gai-sensei al Feudal – _todos están a salvo_

- _Buen trabajo_ – felicito el Feudal

- _No todos están a salvo_ – interrumpió Tenten –_ Neji aun no ha vuelto_

- _Ryoko y sus soldados tampoco_ – termino el Feudal

- _Señores, señora, señorita_ – dijo Gai dirigiéndose al feudal y sus acompañantes – _será mejor que ustedes vayan a descansar, Lee y yo montaremos guardia por si ahí un nuevo ataque_

- _Si necesita el resto del ejercito, están a su disposición –_

_- Hai, Lee acompáñalos yo los alcanzo en un momento_ –

--

- _Ve a descansar tu también Tenten, el va a estar bien_ – dijo acercándose a su pupila

- _Gai-sensei yo me quiero quedar aquí esperándolo -_

_- Lo mejor será que vayas a dormir -_

_- No tengo sueño -_

_- Eso es raro en ti Tenten_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _esta bien pero dejare a varios soldados, no quiero que te quedes sola entendido?_

_- Hai!, arigatō Gai-sensei –_

Lejos de la mansión un grupo de hombres se reunieron después de una gran batalla

…

- _Parece que ganamos, hubieron bajas?_ – pregunto el general a sus soldados

- _De nuestra parte no hay bajas, pero si hay muchos heridos -_

_- Entiendo, necesito que los que estén bien lleven a los heridos de vuelta lo mas rápido posible -_

_- Hai!_ – respondieron en unísono los soldados

- _Yo iré a buscar a Neji-san si pas… -_ fue interrumpido…

_- No es necesario que me busque -_

_- Neji-san! Se encuentra bien?_ – dijo Ryoko acercándosele "_preocupado_"

- _Estoy bien –_

A pesar de estar todo magullado por la explosión no le iba a admitir a su "_rival_" su condición…

_- Debemos volver -_

_- Seguro que se encuentra bien -_

_- Perfecto –_

_--_

_---_

- _Señorita será mejor que vaya a descansar_ – dijo un soldado acercándose a Tenten

- _No quiero -_

_- Apenas lleguen yo mismo iré a avisarle -_

_- Quiero quedarme aquí -_

_- No sea terca -_

_- No soy terca!_ – replico volteándose a ver al soldado que estaba a espaldas suyas

- _Hágame caso, ya le dije que yo le avisare cuando lleguen, vaya a descansar -_

- _Que no! De aquí no me pienso mover -_

_- Ve que si es terca_ -

- **_QUE NO SOY TERCA!_** – Grito a todo pulmón la kunoichi

- _Si lo eres Tenten_ – dijo una voz detrás de la chica

- _Neji _– susurro mientras se volteaba –

Antes de que Neji pudiera reaccionar, Tenten se había lanzado a sus brazos y por la ley de la gravedad ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella encima de el

…

- _Ite _– masculló al caer

- _Neji, gomen, te duele? Estas bien? -_

_- Estoy bien Tenten, solo bájate si -_

_- Gomen_ – dijo la chica levantándose y ayudando a Neji a levantarse – _seguro que no te duele_

_- Ya te dije que estoy bien_ – dijo en un tono frio

- _Tenten-san no le insista el nunca le va a decir nada_ – dijo insinuante Ryoko colocándose al lado de la chica

- _Si le digo o no es problema mío y de ella no le parece -_

_- Acaso no se da cuenta que ella solo esta preocupada por usted -_

_- Eso lo se -_

_- Entonces porque se comporta así, es mucho su orgullo -_

_- Gomen_ – susurro la kunoichi bajando la cabeza interrumpiendo a los jóvenes

- _Tenten _–

---

Ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes y mas de la del general, el prodigo Hyūga se acerco a la kunoichi, con una mano tomo su mentón para levantar el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido de inmediato por la chica

…

_... porque de que sirven las palabras, cuando podemos actuar..._

* * *

**:O XD ****buenoooo... hasta aqui llega el capii**

**  
dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, me retiro? XD**

espero sus reviews!  
hasta la proxima :)  
God Bless


	7. 6: Union

**Hello peopleee!!!**

**Comoo estaaaan? espero que super bn XD  
Bueno despues de mucho tiempo me digno a subir un nuevo cap de esta historia  
GOMEEEEEEEEN!!!! no tengo disculpas para este retraso  
la verdad fue que sufri el sindrome de la hoja en blanco XD  
veia la pagina de word tenia mil y una idea para seguir la historia y ninguna se plasmaba como queria  
luego no sabia que escribir concretamente y plop se me atrofio la inspiracion XD  
bueno hasta que por fin me salio este cap  
que por cierto es el penultimo osea que solo queda un cap! que sera una especia de epilogo! amo los epilogos XD  
en fin people espero que este cap sea del agrado de todos**

**y ahora a leeer!!!**

* * *

-

_...Y sin importar el como comenzo, un dia no pude dejar de pensar en ti y en mi corazon muchas cosas empece a sentir..._

_-_

**Cap. VI: Unión**

-

El torrente de emociones que ambos ninjas sintieron en ese instante era inexplicable, ambos habían tenido miedo de expresar sus emociones y ahora estaban ahí, besándose abiertamente delante de todos como si solo ellos dos existieran, fueron consientes de sus actos en cuanto sus pulmones les reclamaron el tan preciado oxigeno…

-

- _Tenten _– llamo suavemente el Hyūga mientras colocaba su frente contra la de la kunoichi

-_ Hai -_

_- Gomen -_

_- No tienes porque disculparte Neji -_

_- Claro que si, te preocupaste por mí y yo solo… -_

_- Sssshh_ – lo silencio la chica – _no importa Neji_

- _Tenten yo… -_

...

-_ ¡NEJI!_ – interrumpió un estruendoso grito que todos reconocieron

- _Juro que algún día lo matare_ – le susurro Neji a Tenten quien solo pudo soltar una risilla

- _NEJI, ¡QUE BIEN! QUE EMOCIÓN LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD AUN ESTA ENCENDIDA_ – vocifero Lee – _¡AHORA SI NUESTRA HERMOSA FLORECITA PODRÁ SONREIR A SUS ANCHAS!_ – grito casi que en el oído de sus compañeros haciendo sonrojar a la chica por el ultimo comentario

- _Lee deja de gritar que nos vas a dejar sordos_ – dijo Neji

- _Porque le corta la emoción a su amigo, está claro que le es muy feliz el hecho de que regresara, acaso no le importa_ – destilo con cierto deje de odio el general

- ¡_ES QUE ESA ES SU FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR QUE LA LLAMA DE SU JUVENTUD ARDE FERVIENTEMENTE!_ – grito Gai-sensei uniéndose al encuentro

- _¡OH GAI-SENSEI SUS PALABRAS ESTAN LLENAS DE SABIDURIA! -_

_- OH LEE -_

_- GAI-SENSEI -_

_- LEE -_

_- Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ – dijo cansinamente la fémina del grupo

- _Tenten-san_ – la llamo Ryoko –_ será mejor que se vaya a descansar, debe estar muy cansada después de su batalla_

_- Gracias por su preocupación Ryoko-kun pero primero me voy a ocupar de las heridas de Neji_ – respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa

...

Los labios del genio Hyūga se curvaron en una expresión de triunfo, le había ganado al generalsucho y había sido la misma Tenten quien le había otorgado la victoria, Tenten no se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le daba el general a Neji y la mirada de este que le dejaba un claro mensaje al general "_aléjate de Tenten_".

La chica por su parte paso entre su sensei y Lee halando a Neji tras ella mientras los dos primeros seguían con su "conversación". Por su parte el general se quedo ahí viendo las escenas que pasaban a su alrededor y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de resignación

.

_Para mañana quiero un reporte completo de la situación del ejercito_ – ordeno al soldado que se había quedado con Tenten inicialmente –_ ahora vayan a descansar_

-

Tenten guio a Neji hasta su habitación con la intensión de curarle las heridas

-

- _Tenten esto no es necesario_ – decía el chico

- _Si que lo es, estas todo magullado_ – dijo mientras iluminaba la habitación

- _Solo necesito descansar -_

_- Si claro y la almohada va a vendarte y evitar que te siga sangrando esa herida_ – respondió la chica seriamente señalando el brazo derecho del chico

-_ Ni la había sentido_ – dijo Neji refiriéndose a la herida

- _Si como no_ – le contesto irónicamente – _Neji podrías quitarte e…etto…_

_-_

Neji solo atino a sonreír medianamente al ver la reacción de Tenten y decidió molestarla un poco

-

-_Quítamela tu -_

_-Eeeh!!? -_

_- Me duelen mucho los brazos, no puedo ni siquiera moverlos -_

_- ¿No y que estabas bien que no te dolía nada?_ – interrogo desafiante

- _Crees que iba a decir que si me dolía hasta el alma delante de él remedo de general ese_ – contesto altivamente Neji mientras se sentaba en la cama de Tenten

- _Orgulloso, anda Neji quítatela rápido_ – rogo Tenten mientras se acercaba a Neji con una cajita de primeros auxilios en las manos

- _Ya te dije que no puedo mover mis brazos_ – se excuso Neji

...

Viendo la obstinación de su compañero a Tenten no le quedo más opción que quitarle ella la camisa al shinobi, al acercar sus manos hacia él, sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, lentamente le fue sacando la camisa y al tenerlo frente a ella en esas condiciones el aire empezó a faltarle, escrudiño con la mirada cada musculo del torso de Neji, hasta que su vista se poso en la herida de su costado la cual era grande y estaba bastante sucia, en realidad él estaba bastante sucio

-

-_ Creo que lo mejor será que te des un baño primero, usa el mío si no quieres ir a tu habitación -_

_- Hmp –_

_- Crees poder solito Neji?_ – pregunto Tenten mientras le señalaba la puerta del baño

- _Tal vez_ – respondió el levantándose de la cama – _aunque_…

- _Tienes 5 segundos para entrar a ese baño si no quieres que mis armas terminen en tu bocaza genio_ – dijo la chica arqueando una ceja

...

Neji se dirigió al baño sin refutarle nada a Tenten, a fin de cuentas ya había conseguido fastidiarla, ahogando una risa entro y cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, Tenten solo dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a quitarse el vestido que tenia puesto, afortunadamente no lo había dañado, solo estaba bastante sucio y arrugado, lo extendió sobre el sillón y saco una bata del armario se la coloco, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y se dispuso a quitarse el maquillaje

.

Al cabo de unos minutos Neji salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y encontró a Tenten sentada en la cama en bata esperándolo para curarlo. El chico no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, ya no tenía maquillaje y ahora su cabello estaba recogido en un solo moño, la imagen que daba era natural, tierna, hermosa, _sensual_, su subconsciente resalto esa última palabra mientras se acercaba a ella

Se sentó en la cama de modo que ella pudiera curarle la herida de su brazo derecho, ella le empezó a aplicarle una pomada y el solo se dedicaba a contemplarla, estaba sonrojada y no era para menos, tener al genio Hyūga con solo una toalla cubriéndole parte de su cuerpo y tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su cara no era algo que ayudara a evitar su sonrojo

.

Con delicadeza termino de aplicar la pomada y vendo la parte lastimada, aplico la misma pomada sobre otras heridas que tenía el chico por el torso, con cada caricia que ella le daba al pasar la pomada por sus heridas Neji sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, más que el ardor que le causaba la pomada, Tenten estaba haciendo que perdiera poco a poco la cabeza y un deseo abrazador de querer besarla estaba carcomiendo el interior del shinobi

.

-_ Listo_ – le anuncio Tenten sonriéndole – _¿quieres que te ponga una venda en la frente también?_

_- No luego yo me la pongo_ –

.

Neji fue acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, Tenten bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos los nervios empezaron a invadirla, con una mano Neji tomo el mentón de Tenten y le levanto el rostro haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun más de lo que estaba

- _Tenten… ¿Qué somos?_ – Pregunto él mientras colocaba su frente contra la de ella

- _Yo… No se_ – dijo cerrando los ojos – _¿Novios tal vez?_

...

En respuesta Neji solo atino a besarla, llevaba bastante rato conteniéndose y por la respuesta inmediata de ella, supo que estaba en las mismas condiciones, esbozo una sonrisa contra los labios de ella.

Neji coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de Tenten acercándola más a él mientras su lengua delineaba el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para abrirse camino en su boca, ella nerviosamente entreabrió su cavidad y dejo que su lengua se entrelazara con la de él mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el

…

Poco a poco Neji se fue recostando encima de Tenten, suavemente abrió la bata de Tenten y una mano traviesa empezó a acariciar el plano vientre de la chica, ante tal contacto Tenten se tensó, en la mente del chico resonaba la palabra inocencia ante la reacción de ella. Neji se separo levemente de ella y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, la imagen que tenía enfrente de él no era precisamente inocente, Tenten estaba "_armada_" con una fina lencería que dejaba poco a la imaginación y que a la vez pondría en funcionamiento la imaginación de cualquier hombre

.

- _Neji yo…_ - susurro tímidamente la chica

- _Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación_ – le dijo Neji con una sonrisa

- _Gomen -_

_- Hmp -_

_- Deberías darte otra ducha Neji_ – respondió en broma Tenten

- _Muy graciosa –_

_-_

Tenten soltó una leve risa mientras ambos se incorporaban quedando sentados en la cama, Neji deposito un beso en la frente de Tenten mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho, se quedaron un buen tiempo así en silencio hasta que Neji se dio cuenta que la respiración de Tenten era más pausada, despacio la separo de él y vio que estaba dormida, una sonrisa surco por su rostro al verla así, con sumo cuidado la recostó en la cama, cerro su bata y la tapo con las sabanas, luego deposito un casto beso en sus labios, recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación de Tenten para irse a la de él.

-

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, el equipo de Maito Gai, se encontraba ante la presencia del Feudal y del general Ryoko, oyendo los informes del ejercito y dispuestos a rendir los suyos propios, Lee, Gai y Tenten informaron de cómo se dieron los hechos el único que faltaba por hablar era Neji, quien les conto lo sucedido desde que empezó a perseguir al sujeto que intento llevarse a la pequeña Yura hasta que él se suicido

-

- _¿Dice que se suicido?_ – pregunto atónito el Feudal

-_ Hai, llegamos hasta un precipicio y el estaba bastante alterado y empezó a hacer unos sellos y de ahí vino la explosión_ – contesto Neji

- _Neji, ¿pudiste reconocer esos sellos?_ – pregunto Gai

- _La verdad no los conozco muy bien, pero si se que son los que usan los ANBUS en caso de estar acorralados por el enemigo y no tener otra salida más que el suicidio-_

_- Neji, te cercioraste de que no escapo, de que si esta muerto_ – dijo Lee

- _Hai, lo único que quedo de ese sujeto fue este pañuelo_ – respondió Neji sacando el objeto mencionado

...

Ryoko tomo el pañuelo y se lo extendió al Feudal quien escrudiño el trozo de tela mientras que su rostro mostraba una expresión de perplejidad y asombro

- _No puede ser_ – mascullo

- _Ocurre algo malo Katamori-sama_ – dijo Ryoko preocupado

- _Este símbolo -_

_- ¿Lo reconoce Señor?_ – Pregunto Tenten

- _Si, es el símbolo de la aldea a la que pertenecía Ayame, antes de convertirse en la esposa de Kitsuke_ – explico el Feudal

- _¿Está usted seguro?_ – Cuestiono Neji

- _Completamente -_

_- Señor, si me permite iré a buscar a Ayame-sama en este instante_ – Dijo Ryoko

...

El Feudal le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que fuera por la muchacha, el general salió rápidamente del recinto en busca de ella, pasaron poco más de 5 minutos cuando Ryoko entro acompañado de Ayame, apenas entro el Feudal le mostro el pañuelo y la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de susto

.

-_ De donde sacaste eso Katamori_ – pregunto al borde del llanto la muchacha

- _Lo encontraron junto a los restos del sujeto que irrumpió anoche en el baile -_

_- Imposible -_

_- Sabes a quien pertenece Ayame -_

_- Hai -_

_- Podrías decirnos por favor -_

- _Ese pañuelo era mío, luego de la masacre de mi aldea en la que gracias a unos ninjas de la aldea de la nieve pude salir con vida, yo se lo regale a un joven ninja que cuido de mi hasta que conocí a Kitsuke y él me trajo aquí hace mas de 8 años -_

_- ¿Eso significa que el hombre que la ayudo a usted en el pasado fue el mismo que estaba detrás de todo esto?_ – inquirió Tenten

- _No estoy segura Tenten-chan_ – respondió Ayame - _Ryoko, ¿de los ninjas que atacaron anoche alguno quedo bajo arresto?_ – Pregunto dirigiéndose al general

- _Si, pero esta mañana me informaron que de los cinco capturados, cuatro de ellos murieron en la madrugada y el que quedo con vida está algo grave -_

- _¿Sera que puedo ver a ese hombre? -_

_- Hai –_

...

Ryoko salió junto a Ayame hacia donde estaba recluido el ninja enemigo, el cual Ayame reconoció como uno de los ninjas de la nieve que hace 8 años la rescataron, el hombre le explico que su líder había estado obsesionado con ella y la había estado buscando por todos lados desde que ella se separo de su grupo para irse con su ahora esposo, la busco hasta que dio con su paradero pero se entero que estaba embarazada y armo todo el plan para secuestrarla a ella y a su hija, muchos ninjas se unieron puesto a que iban a cumplir venganzas con el ejercito del feudal, por ello hubieron las muertes previas al "gran golpe".

-

Luego de hablar con el ninja, Ayame y Ryoko regresaron al salón en donde estaban el equipo de Gai, el feudal y ahora Kitsuke con su hija. Ayame les conto todo a los presentes y tras haberse aclarado el asunto, el Señor Feudal dio por terminada la misión con éxito y dejo que el equipo de Gai se marchara a Konoha, los cuales apenas llegaron a la aldea se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina de la Hokage a entregar el informe de la misión

.

- _Una cadena de venganzas porque será que en estos tiempos no me extraña escuchar algo así_ – sentencio la Hokage

- _¡A esas personas se les apago la llama de su juventud!_ – expreso Lee

-_ Como sea_ – dijo la Hokage – _bueno tras a ver cumplido eficazmente con esta misión les daré un par de días libres_

- _Arigatō gozaimasu!_ – Respondieron al unísono los cuatro ninjas

- _Bien, ahora retírense, tengo demasiado papel por revisar_ – dijo Tsunade mirando con resignación las pilas de papeles que la rodeaban

...

El equipo Gai salió del despacho de la Godaime y se dividieron, Gai y Lee salieron corriendo a darle la vuelta a Konoha 10 veces en menos de 4 horas o de lo contrario harían 15000 sentadillas, dejando a Neji y a Tenten con una expresión cansina por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo

.

- _Y ahí van de nuevo esos dos con sus tonterías_ – dijo Tenten

- _Tenten_ – le llamo Neji

- _Hai -_

_- Tenias algo planeado para hacer ahora -_

_- No, porque -_

_- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por Konoha conmigo?_ – propuso Neji

.

Tenten soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la propuesta de Neji y recordar a su sensei y a Lee y en respuesta tomo la mano de Neji y salió corriendo llevando al chico casi a rastras…

-

_...y no importa cuanto trate de negar lo que sentia, si cada vez que te veia,  
me imaginaba contigo abrazados, diciendonos lo mucho que nos amamos..._

_..._

* * *

**Buenoooooooooooooooooo.... ¿tomatazos? XD**

**hasta aqui llego este cap :)  
pronto traere el epi y ultimo cap de este fic  
Espero que sea del agrado de todos  
y me dejen muchos muchos reviews, a ver si asi no se me atrofia la imaginacion XD  
por cierto las frases en cursiva de inicio y fin del cap son parte de una cancion que compuse :)**

**hasta prontito  
God Bless!!!**


	8. 7: Senritsu EPILOGO

**Aparace una gran muralla y detras de ella se asoma una personita con carita de inocencia....**

**Hoooooa :) :)**

**como esta la gente mas linda del cybermundo? espero que bn :)  
jejejeje siii reviviii XD tanto como en fanfiction como en mi vida real XD  
antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso tan grande tuve varios problemas  
uno de salud y otro de hermandad  
el de salud, me enferme horriblemente ni el medico supo que fue lo que me dio la cosa fue que me dieron convulsiones  
el cuerpo se me enroncho todo, me ponia afonica, en fin estuve unas cuantas semanas hospitalizada y cuando llegue a mi casa, hay viene la parte de la hermandad,  
encontre que mi querido, idiota, inconsiente, estupido, etc, hermano habia vendido el pc y solo me habia dajado mi disco duro (afortunadamente)  
un buen amigo me ayudo y me guardo la info del disco en su pc para que no se fuera a perder hasta que yo consiguiera otro  
y gracias a Dios me salio (bueno a mi mama) un prestamo y pude comprarme un portatil :D y obviamente ya le puse internet XD**

**asi que REVIVI!!!!! grax x apoyarme :) i luv u!!!!!!**

**Tras todo ese tiempo sin pc (entiendase luego que sali del hospital) vino a mi mente  
el epilogo de esta historia, ojala les guste y me dejen sus comentarios**

**y ahora a leeer!!!**

* * *

-

_...El verdadero idioma universal... es el amor... y el mejor dialecto... la musica..._

_-_

**Cap. VII: Senritsu**

**-**

Tras la irrupción de los rayos del sol en su cara, el genio Hyūga se fue despertando poco a poco, extrañamente para muchos que lo conocen tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y es que le era inevitable no tenerla, la felicidad ahora invadía su vida…

Seis meses, seis largos meses a la vista de la humanidad, seis meses relativamente muy cortos para disfrutar de las mieles del amor

...

Lejos de su morada, su castaña chica extrañamente estaba despierta a tan temprana hora para ella, su organismo le estaba haciendo malas jugadas desde dos días atrás, extrañas malas jugadas, dos arcadas y su lindo sueño de elefantes rosas y conejos de peluches con ojos perla se habían desvanecido e iban directo al retrete en una marea de fluidos gástricos.

- _Maldito Naruto y Lee_ – mascullo – _ellos y sus tontas competencias, su tonto ramen es lo que me tiene revuelto el estomago_

Sin ánimos decidió darse un baño para despejar su mente y su revolucionado organismo… aunque cierta duda invadía su subconsciente

----

-

- _Hinata-sama, ¿me podría hacer un favor?_ – irrumpió en la cocina donde su prima estaba

- _Claro, Neji-niisan -  
_

_- Dígale a Tenten que tuve que salir urgente en una misión y que demorare mas o menos una semana -  
_

_- Hai, yo le aviso, que te vaya bien_ – deseo entregándole una caja de obento que le había preparado

- _Gracias_ – respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras recibía el paquetito

...

-

- _¡Ya no aguanto más! Mejor voy donde Sakura_ – espeto la maestra de las armas mientras salía del baño

Se alisto y salió directo al hospital de Konoha donde estaba la pupila de la Hokage. Rápidamente Sakura fue localizada gracias a su característico cabello rosa.

- _Sakura!!!_ – grito Tenten

- _Ohayo Tenten ¿Qué te trae por acá?_ – pregunto la chica sonriéndole a su amiga

- _Es que últimamente me he sentido muy mal del estomago –_

_- ¿Tu también? – _

_- Eh? –_

_- Naruto trajo a Lee anoche en la madrugada porque estaba vomitando y tenía un dolor muy agudo –_

_- Es que esos dos desde la semana pasada han estado compitiendo a quien come más ramen y pueeees yo… –_

_- Tú también participaste_ – completo Sakura

- _Es que ellos me provocaron diciendo que era una debilucha y cosas así –_

_- Jajajaja_ – se mofo Sakura – _Tenten tu muy bien sabes que no eres ninguna debilucha, mejor ven y te reviso_

--

Ambas konuichis entraron a uno de los consultorios y Sakura empezó a realizarle el examen físico a Tenten

- _Que raro tienes más inflamación gastrointestinal que Lee_ – analizo Sakura

- _Traducción por favor…_ - pidió Tenten

- _¿Has estado vomitando mucho? –_

_- Demasiado –_

_- ¿Muy seguido? -_

_- Si, sobre todo en las mañanas –_

_- Tenten… -_

_- ¿Si? –_

_- Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –_

_- ¿Que tan personal? –_

_- MUY personal –_

_- Etto…… si está bien –_

_- ¿Ya tú has tenido relaciones sexuales con Neji?_

.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron del rojo más intenso que pueda haber en la gama de colores, sus manos delataron un leve nerviosismo ante aquella pregunta, dándole a entender a Sakura su respuesta

- _Tenten… ¿Cuando fue tu última menstruación? _– pregunto Sakura, como respuesta encontró los ojos de Tenten abiertos de par en par – _¿no te acuerdas?_

_- La verdad no le prestó mucha atención a eso, cuando llega, llega y ya_ – confeso la castaña

-_ Aunque muchas lo hacemos, lo ideal es tener un control –_

_- Lo sé, aunque si no mal recuerdo fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo _–

..

El silencio invadió por unos segundos el consultorio, hasta que la voz de la ninja medico se oyó

- _¿Se han protegido? -_

_- Etto… A…A ve…A veces _– respondió entrecortadamente

_- ¿A veces? –_

_- Es que muchas veces lo mandan a misiones muy largas y a mí también entonces cuando nos volvemos a ver pues… -_

_- Si ya entendí _– interrumpió Sakura – _Tenten te voy a hacer unos análisis generales, te confieso que tengo una sospecha y creo que en el fondo tu también la tienes, así que también te mandare a hacer una prueba de embarazo –_

Del rojo escarlata su rostro paso a blanco, lo que le había dicho Sakura la había dejado muy preocupada, más bien la última palabra que su amiga había pronunciado… embarazo… las dudas empezaron a aflorar en su mente…

-

Sakura le saco una muestra de sangre y fue a analizarla, dejando a Tenten en el consultorio esperando por los resultados, su mente divagaba, muchas inquietudes e inseguridades afloraron en su mente. Decidió guardar la calma y esperar a que Sakura regresara para estar segura de todo.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea estaba un grupo de ninjas entre ellos el genio Hyūga, quien tenía un semblante diferente al habitual, no sabía porque pero tenía un gran presentimiento que no sabía describir si era bueno o malo, respiro profundamente y salió de la aldea junto los demás ninjas.

...

Tras 20 minutos Sakura apareció en el consultorio donde Tenten la esperaba, trayendo consigo los resultados de los análisis

- _¿Y bien?_ – cuestiono intrigada Tenten

- _Como lo pensé tu sistema digestivo está resentido por los vómitos, a pesar de eso tienes buenos niveles de… -_

_- No me refería a eso Sakura_ – interrumpió Tenten

- _No los he visto –_

_- ¿Eh? –_

_- Le pedí a otra enfermera que los hiciera y me entregara el sobre cerrado, creo que tú eres la que debe ver los resultados primero_ – explico Sakura y le extendió el sobre de la prueba

- _Sakura, no te vayas_ – rogo Tenten mientras recibía el sobre

- _Tranquila aquí me quedare_ –

-

Tenten abrió lentamente el sobre y saco un par de hojas engrapadas, en la primera estaba el resultado que la dejo atónita y no dejo que viera la segunda hoja

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron como platos y las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos en una batalla por salir, Sakura empezó a preocuparse por la actitud de su amiga

.

- _¿Que salió Tenten?_ –

Tenten no respondió, solo pudo entreabrir su boca, Sakura decidió quitarle las hojas de las manos y leerlas

- _Positivo_ – susurro Tenten

...

- _¿Quieres saber cuantas semanas tienes? – _pregunto Sakura notablemente contenta

_- ¿Tengo que hacerme otro examen? –_

_- No, yo le pedí a la enfermera que si salía positivo te calculara las semanas_ – dijo Sakura mientras pasaba la pagina –_ Según los análisis tienes 6 semanas y media de gestación –_

_- Mes y medio_ – a su mente llego un recuerdo que la hizo ruborizar, pero Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos

_._

_- ¿Piensas tenerlo? –_

_- ¡¿Cómo dices?!_ – pregunto Tenten algo sobresaltada

_- Que si piensas tener al bebe –_

_- ¡Claro que sí!_ – respondió segura

_- En ese caso creo que será mejor que hables cuanto antes con Neji, al fin y al cabo el es el papa ¿verdad? –_

_- Si, pero es que… - las lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas_

_- ¿Que ocurre Tenten? –_

_- Es que no se cómo vaya a reaccionar Neji y la verdad me da algo de miedo, que algo, me da pánico!_ – confeso Tenten entre el llanto

- _Ahí Tenten_ – dijo Sakura abrazándola –_ no seas tonta, Neji te adora! Y además el es un buen muchacho, serio, responsable, valiente, con principios y valores, no tienes porque tener miedo – _

_- Y el clan Hyūga? ¿Y si le doy más complicaciones a su vida?_ – preguntaba Tenten

_- Tranquila, juntos sabrán como enfrentar todas las adversidades, ahora cálmate que eso podría hacerle daño al bebe_

Tenten intento calmarse mientras Sakura la arrullaba pero no pudo evitar evocar un recuerdo algo amargo que la dejo aun más intranquila de lo que estaba…

_**--**_

_**Flash Back!**_

_--_

_Una kunoichi de graciosos chonguitos medio desarmados traía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño después de haber sido rescatado de una explosión. Al llegar a donde se encontraba su compañero de equipo y, cabe mencionarlo, sentimental, la madre del pequeño se acerco a ambos para recibir a su hijo_

_- Oh! Gracias al cielo! – Exclamo la señora al recibir a su hijo – muchísimas gracias señorita_

_- No fue nada señora –_

_- Mami tuve mucho miedo! Pero Tenten-san me dijo que si le ayudaba iba a ser un niño muy valiente, ¿no me vas a regañar por haber hablado con extraños verdad? – dijo el pequeño_

_- Por esta vez no cariño – respondió la madre con una sonrisa – tienes buena conexión con los niños, mi hijo solo deja que yo me le acerque y lo cargue, vas a ser una maravillosa mama, muchas gracias –_

_Ante aquel comentario, Tenten poso su vista sobre la de Neji quien en respuesta hizo un gesto de total desagrado y se marcho sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra_

_**--**_

_**Flash back end!**_

--

- _Neji no quiere hijos_ – gimoteo angustiada

- _¡QUE DICES! – _

_- Hace unos meses estábamos en una misión y una señora me dijo que cuando fuera mama iba a ser maravillosa y a él le desagrado totalmente el comentario –_

_- Pero Tenten, quien quita que haya cambiado de parecer –_

_- No lo creo, o no se mas bien, con Neji nunca se puede dar nada por sentado, además esa noche cuando regresamos a la aldea yo le pregunte que si le había molestado algo y él me dijo que no, que solo no se imaginaba como padre aun –_

_- Bueno pero dejo la posibilidad en un futuro, Tenten tu misma acabas de decir que con él no se puede dar nada por sentado, entonces no te acobardes, hazlo por el bebe –_

_- Tienes razón, ahora mismo voy a ir a buscarlo –_

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo pasar algunas consultas que tengo para mañana –_

_- Gracias Sakura pero no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo, además esto es algo que debo hacer sola -_

_- Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, la tía Sakura estará pendiente de madre e hijo o hija _– dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa

- _Muchísimas gracias por todo Sakura_ – dijo Tenten dándole una gran abrazo a su amiga

--

Tenten salió del hospital y se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión Hyūga en busca de Neji, al llegar se encontró con Hinata quien iba de salida

- _Tenten-san, Ohayo!_ – saludo la Hyūga

- _Ohayo Hinata, ¿Esta Neji? –_

_- No, esta mañana salió a una misión y precisamente salía a buscarte para avisarte –_

_- ¡No puede ser! ¿Y no sabes cuánto se pueda demorar?_ – pregunto al borde del llanto

_- El dijo que como una semana, Tenten ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo palid…_ - Hinata no pudo seguir hablando porque vio a Tenten llorar – _será mejor que entremos y me cuentes que te pasa – demando seriamente Hinata _

.

Ambas chicas entraron y luego de que Tenten se tomara un té para tranquilizarla, esta decidió contarle a Hinata sobre su embarazo y sobre sus inseguridades

_--_

_- Tenten, entiendo que estés confundida y aterrada con todo esto pero debes guardar la calma, además ten por seguro que Neji no se va a separar de ti ni un segundo cuando se entere –_

_- Pero el me dijo una vez que no quería tener hijos –_

_- Yo no estaría tan segura –_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso el te ha dicho algo?_ – cuestiono Tenten

- _No precisamente, pero se que a él le gustaría formar su propia familia y ser un excelente padre tal cual como recuerda a mi tío – _dijo Hinata

_- ¿De verdad lo crees? –_

_- Si, ahora solo hay que esperar a que el regrese para que le des la noticia_ – respondió Hinata sonriéndole

_**-**_

_**--**_

**_---_**

**_----_**

_**Una semana después….**_

...

Al llegar a la aldea, se dirigió a la mansión Hyūga, para darse un baño, cambiarse, alimentarse y descansar, había sido una misión larga y agotadora, luego de reponer sus fuerzas iría a ver a su novia, a quien ya extrañaba y añoraba tener entre sus brazos.

Luego de descansar salió al jardín de la mansión un rato en donde se encontró a su prima mayor quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un te

- _Escuche que la misión fue todo un éxito gracias a ti, buen trabajo_ – comento Hinata

- _Gracias, Hinata-sama ¿ha sabido de Tenten? _– pregunto con un tono melancólico

_- Si, ayer estuve con ella casi todo el día, acompañándonos ya que ni tu ni Naruto-kun estaban en la aldea –_

_- Entiendo –_

_- Deberías ir a buscarla –_

_- Eso hare –_

_- Neji-niisan, puedo hacerle una pregunta –_

_- Claro que si –_

_- ¿Qué opinas de ser papas? –_

.

Los ojos del Hyūga se abrieron de par en par por la rara pregunta que le había hecho su prima, sin embargo se limito a contestar

_- Bueno no entiendo porque me lo pregunta, pero creo que ser papas es una tarea muy difícil, importante y hermosa, la tarea más importante de cualquier persona que tenga un hijo –_

_- jejeje, Neji-niisan ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? –_

_- La verdad ultimadamente ese pensamiento se me cruza mucho por la mente –_

--

En ese instante irrumpió en la mansión el escandaloso de su amigo Lee quien le aviso alarmado que Tenten se había desmayado y que estaba ahora en el hospital quien sabe con qué enfermedad maligna ultra venenosa y contagiosa, según palabras del mismo Lee, asustado por los comentarios de su amigo salió disparado para el hospital en busca de su amada a quien encontró en la sala de espera del hospital

..

- _Tenten! ¡¿Que te paso?!_ – cuestiono alarmado

-_NEJI!!!_ – grito Tenten mientras corría a los brazos de su novio

- _¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Ya te atendieron? ¿Qué te dijeron?_ – pregunto sin parar Neji

- _¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba acá? –_

_- Lee llego a la mansión a avisarme, ahora contéstame tu -_

_- Tranquilo Neji, ya estoy bien, no me duele nada, ya me atendieron y no es nada grave, es mas es normal en mi estado_ – dijo Tenten

- _Como que es normal en tu estado –_

_- Neji, hay algo que debes saber –_

_- Bueno dime que me tienes en ascuas –_

_- Seguro que lo quieres saber ya y aquí –_

_- Déjate de rodeos y habla Tenten –_

_- Que conste que tú lo quisiste así –_

_- Hmp –_

_- Estoy embarazada –_

...

Como un eco retumbo esa información en su cabeza, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su prima momentos antes, tomo cobro sentido y poco a poco su mundo se volvió negro y solo escucho la voz de Tenten como una tenue melodía que pronunciaba su nombre…. _Voy a ser papa_… retumbo en su mente antes de desmayarse

---

…_**¿Fin?...**_

_**-**_

**_--_**

**_---_**

**_----_**

**_-----_**

**_------_**

**_----_**

**_---_**

**_--_**

**_-_**

_**Siete Meses después…**_

-

En un apartamento muy acogedor se encontraba la joven pareja conformada por el genio del clan Hyūga y la maestra de las armas, temporalmente retirada de su labor ninja. El chico estaba organizando una cantidad magistral de papeles que le habían mandado, puesto a que no había salido a misiones por cuidar a su esposa, la Godaime le había pedido que le ayudara con unos "_pocos papelitos sin importancia_"

_- Neji –_

_- Hmp –_

_- ¿Estas muy ocupado? -_

_- No para nada_ – contesto sarcásticamente – _Tenten tengo trabajo hasta para mi vejez, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_- Que dejes ese trabajo para tu vejez y me lleves rápido al hospital o si prefieres ayudarme a tener a nuestra bebe aquí_ – contesto rápido y con algo de esfuerzo mientras se sostenía su gran abultado vientre

-

El rostro del Hyūga se torno aun mas blanco y sus ojos se ensancharon, duro un par de segundos viendo a su esposa hasta que ella le hablo

_.._

_- Neji que crees que estás haciendo apúrate o me voy sola –_

_- S…si, espera un segundo_ – dijo mientras guardaba todos los documentos rápidamente – iré por el bolso del bebe

- _Ya lo tengo aquí, ¡¡¡Neji apúrate que me duele!!! –_

_- H…Hai, vamos –_

Cuidadosa y trabajosamente cargo a su esposa y la llevo rápido al hospital

--

- _Neji, Tenten_ – los llamo su antiguo Sensei

-_ Gai-sensei _– respondieron al unísono seguido de un alarido de la kunoichi

- _¿Que le ocurre a Tenten?_ – pregunto preocupado Gai

- Ya rompió fuentes –

- ¡_Y quienes se creen ustedes para estar charlando amenamente cuando Tenten se esta retorciendo del dolor par de zopencos! _– Se escucho el grito de la Godaime quien se encontraba en el lugar – _SAKURA, INO, HINATA, TRAIGAN UNA CAMILLA RAPIDO Y ALISTEN TODO PARA EL PARTO_

- _Hai_ – respondieron las tres chicas

..

En cuestión de segundos ya Tenten se encontraba en la camilla y era llevada a la sala de partos, Neji se quedo afuera de la sala a pesar que Tenten le pidió que entrara con ella, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondieron y no pudo seguir, todo le pasaba en cámara lenta estaba en shock, en minutos iba a ser papa, y aunque no lo reconociera, estaba asustado

- _Neji, yo iré a avisarle a Hiashi-sama y a Lee sobre esto_ – dijo Gai sin lograr sacar de sus pensamientos al Hyūga quien solo estaba concentrado escuchando los alaridos que daba su esposa en la sala

Gai-sensei se retiro y fue a llevar la noticia dejando a Neji sumido en sus pensamientos, luego de un gran rato que para Neji fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos su prima salió de la sala

_..._

_- Neji-niisan, ya nació –_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Tan rápido –_

_- Niisan estas en las nubes_ – se burlo Hinata – _Entra, Tenten te quiere ver_

_- Hai_ –

--

Ambos Hyūga entraron a la sala en donde estaba Tenten con una expresión de cansancio y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos

...

- _Tenten_ – susurro Neji al verla

-_ Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el cobarde de tu papi_ – le hablo Tenten al bebe –_ te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a venir a conocer a tu primogénita_

- _Es niña_ – susurro acercándose a su esposa e hija

- _Felicitaciones Hyūga, eres padre de una saludable y hermosa niña_ – le dijo Tsunade

...

Neji llego donde Tenten y ella le mostro a su pequeña hijita, aun no abría los ojos, tenía la nariz pequeñísima y fileña, se veía tan frágil envuelta en las sabanas

...

- _¿La quieres cargar?_ – Pregunto Tenten sin obtener respuesta, Neji estaba en la quinta nube – _Neji… Neji… Neji te estoy hablando _– el genio Hyūga se desvaneció y fue a dar contra el suelo – _NEJI! No otra vez_

- _Jajajajajajaja y ese se supone que es el sexo fuerte_ – se mofo la Godaime

- _jejeje Tenten dame a mi sobrinita para revisarla_ – dijo Sakura

- _Hai_ – respondió Tenten entregándole la bebe

- _Sera mejor que atendamos también a Neji_ – apunto Ino

- _Esa fue la misma reacción que tuvo cuando supo que estaba embarazada _– comento Tenten

...

Hinata e Ino se hiciera cargo de Neji mientras Sakura atendía a la bebe y la Godaime a Tenten, pronto el hospital se lleno, todos sus amigos y familiares estaban presentes y todos querían ir a ver a madre e hija.

...

- _SOOOOY TIIIIOOO _– gritaba Lee

- _SOOOOY ABUUEEELOOOO _– gritaba Gai

- _Cállense que estamos en un hospital _– regaño Kakashi quien se encontraba sentado leyendo uno de sus libros

- _Mi querido y eterno rival cuando tu flor de cerezo sea madre sentirás la misma emoción y te aseguro que estarás igual de eufórico que yo_ – le decía Gai

_- Si claro, como tú digas –_

_- Gai-sensei para que yo sea madre van a tener que espera muchísimo tiempo_ – dijo la mencionada

- _SAKURA-SAN!_ – grito Lee - _¿Y TENTEN? ¿Y EL BEBE?_

_- La bebe, es una preciosa nena que ahora esta dormidita con su madre así que por favor dejen el escándalo_ –

- _Donde esta Neji_ – hablo el líder del clan Hyūga

_- Neji-san está descansando también –_

_- ¿Acaso le paso algo? _– pregunto Hanabi

- _Nada grave, solo se desmayo –_

_- Otra vez _– dijeron todos

.

-_ ¿Podemos entrar a verlos?_ – pregunto Gai-sensei

Sakura asintió y los guio hasta la habitación en donde se encontraban los nuevos padres y claro, la bebe. Encontraron a Tenten recostada con la bebe al lado y a Neji quien ya había recobrado el conocimiento contemplando a su hija

...

- _ES HERMOOOSAAAA COMOOO SU MADREEE!!!! _– grito Lee al ver a la bebe

- _Lee no grites que la vas a asustar_ – regaño Neji

- _Es igualitica a ti Tenten_ – dijo Gai acercándose a la nueva madre

- _jejeje, todavía está muy pequeña para decir que se parece a alguien_ – contesto Tenten

- _Yo creo que ambas son igual de hermosas_ – dijo Neji haciendo sonrojar a su esposa

- _En eso concordamos_ – dijo Lee

- _Neji, ¿podrías venir un momento?_ – hablo por fin Hiashi

_- Hai, enseguida vuelvo Tenten – _

_- ¿Puedo cargarla?_ – pregunto Hanabi quien se estaba al lado de la bebe

- _Si pero ten cuidado_ – contesto Tenten con una sonrisa

...

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban Hiashi y Neji, ambos mirando por la ventana hasta que el líder Hyūga se digno a hablar

...

-_ Neji, creo que ya no van a poder estar viviendo en el apartamento de Tenten –_

_- No, ya no, pero tenemos pensado mudarnos para poder organizarle un cuarto a la bebe –_

_- Pues en ese caso hay algo que debo darte –_

_- A que se refiere Hiashi-sama –_

_- ¿Recuerdas la casa de campo que está cerca a los terrenos de los Nara a la que iban cuando pequeños? –_

_- Si, la recuerdo –_

_- Es tuya –_

_- ¡¿Nani?! –_

_- Así como oyes, esa casa le pertenecía a tu padre, así que ahora es tuya y que mejor momento de dártela que ahora que tu hija nació –_

_- Muchísimas gracias Hiashi-sama –_

_- De nada muchacho, pero recuerda que la mansión sigue siendo tu casa y obviamente la de tu familia -_

_- No lo olvidare –_

_- Además quisiera pedirte algo Neji –_

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_- Que me llevaras seguido a la mansión a mi nieta, no te importa que la llame así verdad –_

_- En lo absoluto y cuente con ello, en cuanto Tenten se recupere se la llevaremos seguido –_

_- Gracias Neji –_

..

El prodigo Hyūga no podía estar más que contento, tenía una maravillosa esposa, una hermosa hija y ahora estaba en armonía con su familia.

....

Después de que todos conocieron a la bebe, Neji se dispuso a arreglar su nuevo hogar, le pidió a Hinata y a Hanabi que cuidaran de Tenten y de la pequeña a lo que ellas aceptaron gustosamente, trabajo durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, luego fue a recoger a su familia al hospital.

_- Bueno Tenten, en esta fórmula están todos los cuidados y recomendaciones que tienes que tener tú y tu bebe, cuando decidas que nombre ponerle me avisas para agilizar los tramites_ – Apunto Tsunade

_- Hai, Arigatō Tsunade-sama –_

_- Hyūga espero que cuides muy bien de ellas –_

_- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama así lo hare –_

_- Perfecto ahora firma aquí para que puedan salir_ -

...

Luego que la familia Hyūga saliera del hospital se dirigieron hacia los terrenos que ahora le pertenecían

...

- _¿Neji a donde vamos?_ – pregunto curiosa Tenten

_- Es una sorpresa_ –

Tras unos momentos de silencio

_..._

_- Neji he estado pensando varios nombres para la bebe, me gustaría saber si tu habías pensado alguno –_

_- Me gusta mucho Hikari –_

_- ¡¿En serio?! _– dijo sorprendida

_- Si, porque te sorprendes tanto –_

_- jejeje es que tenía planeado convencerte que le colocáramos ese nombre_ – contesto Tenten sonriéndole

-_ Llegamos –_ anuncio Neji al llegar a una casa de dos pisos enorme, muy parecida a la mansión Hyūga, con un hermoso jardín y un letrero a la entrada _"Senritsu"_

_- ¿Y aquí quien vive? _– pregunto Tenten al ver tan bello lugar

- _De ahora en adelante…_ - se puso detrás de ella, la abrazo y le susurro al oído – _Hikari Hyūga_

_....._

_...**Fin**_

* * *

**Que Tal???**

**Por fin el tan esperado final de Senritsu :)  
Cabe aclarar que Senritsu es el nombre de la hacienda de mi tataratatara....tatara abuelo XD que vino de japon y se instalo aca en colombia  
y de la cual me inspire para este fic :) la hacienda la vendieron y hay contruyeron un edificio :( yo queria la hacienda XD**

**Espero que este fic haya llenado sus espectativas y que me dejen sus comentarios, cualquiera que sea sera bienvenido  
Son las 12:20 del medio dia mas o menos en la noche de hoy o mañana al medio dia estare subiendo uno o dos cap de mi fic Revolucion de Amor  
Gracias a todos y todas por leer que les vaya bonito :)**

**God Bless!!**


End file.
